


Revelry

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, Lust, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Perfect Betty Cooper, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-siblings, Tattooed Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: A smutty step-sibling Betty and Jughead AU.FP and Alice are tying the knock in a Las Vegas style wedding. It's the first time their children are meeting. They want them to get along, they want to be a big happy family. But once Jughead and Betty are left alone to get to know each other better, they get to know each other a little too well. The attraction is almost instant.-“You know, when I told my mum I wanted a brother, I didn’t mean a grown man,”“And I never even asked for a sister,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy!
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about this idea yesterday so I spent today writing and editing it. I hope you like it. It's very smutty.
> 
> Jughead and Betty are only children, so Polly and Jellybean do not exist. It's very AU. 
> 
> I will consider making this a series if people like it. I definitely would like to write the rest of the weekend, especially when Jughead and Betty are left alone for the night after their parents get married.
> 
> Let me know what you think,
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, **format note** : I wanted to make this both Betty and Jughead POV, so I've separated POV with breaks. Breaks are also used to indicate time lapses but I'm pretty sure it's easy to follow.

 

Betty dropped down on the bed with exhaustion, groaning internally as her mother scolded her immediately.

 

“No time for rest, Betty! We need to get ready for dinner. If you weren’t late then maybe you’d have time for a power nap.”

 

Betty sat up on the bed and rolled her eyes. Thankfully her mother didn’t see. Alice turned then and placed a hand on her hip, “You definitely need a shower and fresh makeup. I hope you brought enough clothes.”

 

“I did, mum. Don’t worry, I’ll be presentable.” She assured, pulling herself up and grabbing her small suitcase to throw down on the bed where she’d been sitting.

 

“Hurry, I don’t want to keep FP waiting. He and Jughead have already been here the whole day.” Alice was the most passive aggressive person Betty had ever met. No doubt that was another dig at her lateness.

 

She’d had to catch a later flight out of JFK because one of her meetings had run over. She’d apologized profusely already and promised she’d be ready for dinner. But her mother was ever the worrier.

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” she said in defense, taking the things she needed out of her suitcase.

 

She smiled when she saw her mother looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She was happier than Betty had ever seen her, glowing with love. She deserved to be happy, especially after the nasty divorce with her father a few years ago. Alice was finally coming out of all that, and definitely on top.

 

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Alice barked, making Betty jump slightly and head for the bathroom.

 

Her mother had her on such edge, when really all she wanted was to relax now that she was here.

 

“You’re going to love Jughead. You two have so much in common!” Alice spoke up from the other side of the door. Yes, Betty had heard this already. FP had a son; he, like Betty, was 27. He was an aspiring writer and Betty was an editor for Penguin Random House. _Wow, so much in common,_ she thought sarcastically.

Betty had literally worked her ass off to get into the position she was in, and she was still working her ass off to this day. Jughead was a man who probably had every opportunity handed to him without having to even try.

 

Betty closed the eyes and sighed, her first second alone since early this morning in her apartment. Her day had started in NYC, and now she was here, in Vegas, supporting her mother in her upcoming marriage to the very unlikely FP.

 

Betty had met FP six months ago when she was visiting her mum in Riverdale over the holidays. FP had moved to Riverdale earlier that year, and the two of them had hit it off instantly. And now here they all were, getting ready for a Vegas wedding.

 

Betty couldn’t believe it. It was so unlike her mother. But she’d support her no matter what, especially when she was so happy.

 

* * *

 

Jughead leaned against the column and placed his hands in his pockets, looking around at all the people enjoy their vacations and passing him by. His father was talking with the hostess, making sure they had the perfect table that he had booked weeks in advance.

 

Jughead had met Alice a few months ago, his father’s new girlfriend – or rather _fiancée –_ while he visited the new town his father had made home. He didn’t necessarily like the woman, but his dad was smitten, and the wedding was the day after tomorrow. So he better get used to her.

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet your new stepsister, kid. Betty’s a wonderful young woman. You’ll like her. You have so much in common.” His dad said, clapping him on the shoulder as he came over.

 

Jughead just gave a short smile. If she was anything like her mother he doubted it. Stuck up perfect blondes weren’t really his thing. Besides, he had no idea how being the same age meant they had anything in common. Betty was some big shot editor for the biggest book publisher in the world, and he was a lowly aspiring author, working for a small Brooklyn art gallery owner to make ends meet. He’d never been handed anything like Betty probably had, with her rich parents backing her up at every turn.

 

“Everything okay with the table?” Jughead asked, not wanting to be negative this weekend. No matter how he felt, he wanted to support his father, who was finally happy, after so many years. He was shocked it was with someone like Alice, but hey, opposites attract, as they say.

 

“Everything’s great. I just said we didn’t want to be seated until the girls are here… Oh, there they are…” FP smiled, a happy stupid smile Jughead had only seen on his father’s face twice before – when he graduated college and then again on the day he introduced him to Alice.

 

Jughead followed his dad’s line of sight, seeing Alice right away. She was in a light blue dress and heels to match; her hair was in perfect curls, everything from her makeup to her nail polish immaculate.

 

She was such a complete opposite to his mother that it kind of turned him off, like his dad was betraying his mum by choosing someone so different – even though his parents had been divorced for a long time now and his mum had been living with another man for a good five years.

 

“FP,” Alice greeted with a breath, throwing her arms around him.

 

“You look beautiful,” he said, holding her like she was his everything, which Jughead supposed was true. He’d never imaged his dad to be a romantic, but the two of them were nauseating.

 

He glanced from his dad and Alice to the young replica of Alice, standing there and watching their parents as well, a pretty smile on her face.

 

She looked just as perfect as her mother; a tight black dress showing off her lovely figure, strappy heels making her legs look long and toned, manicured pink fingernails and delicate gold jewelry adoring her beautiful neck and slim wrists. She seemed wound tight, and it kind of turned him on.

 

As he frowned, his eyes met her bright green ones, and she gave him a frown in return. He didn’t mean to, but he instantly pictured ripping the dress off her. She’d no doubt be wearing stupid expensive lingerie, lace covering her perky breasts and tight ass. Something about the fact that she seemed so perfect made him want to undo her even more.

 

* * *

 

_Why the fuck was he looking at her that way?_

 

“Oh, Jughead, sweetheart, don’t you look so handsome,” her mother mused, going to wrap her arms around the young man.

 

Jughead gave a fake smile in return, which was a shame because he was definitely attractive; tall, incredible thick dark hair, and stormy eyes, a younger version of his father – everything down to his heavily tattooed arms, revealed by the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. Betty could admit she saw the attraction her mother had towards FP, he was a very good-looking older man, and definitely the kind of daddy material Veronica would be into.

 

As Alice and Jughead said hello, FP gave Betty a warm smile, taking her hand before they joined in a hug, “Thank you so much for being here, Betty. It means so much to your mum and me,”

 

She smiled genuinely as they hugged, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. I’m so happy for you both.”

 

“You look lovely,” he added as they pulled away, and she thanked him.

 

FP’s happy smile stayed in place as he introduced his son, “Betty, Jughead. Jughead, Betty.”

 

Betty extended her hand towards her soon to be stepbrother, not really getting the friendliest of vibe from him.

 

But she wasn’t really in the best of moods anyway. Work had been stressful all week and her meeting hadn’t gone great, so maybe she was just imagining things.

 

“Good to meet you,” he spoke, giving her hand one shake before dropping it.

 

“You too,” she smiled, thinking she needed a drink, or… six.

 

* * *

 

Their dinner went fine. Betty was on her second martini, and Jughead had to stop himself from laughing when Alice judged her for it. Betty had rolled her eyes and ordered a third before even taking a sip of her second.

 

“Betty, we’re on dessert,” Alice warned, as if embarrassed her seemingly perfect daughter was acting inappropriately.

 

She _was_ perfect, with her blonde waves that had just the right amount of bounce and her lips still pink and glossy even after eating her steak and salad. Now, _that_ had been _attractive_. Seeing a petite girl like her eat the whole thing. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as he thought.

 

“It’s okay, Ali,” FP said, “Betty and Jughead should stay downstairs for awhile, get to know one another better.” He suggested, “Maybe you two kids can check out the club on the other side of the casino. I hear it’s great.”

 

“But, I don’t want Betty to be hung over for our girls day tomorrow.” Alice worried.

 

Betty downed the rest of her drink, seeming relieved when her third arrived, “I can handle a few martinis, mum. And I’ll be fine for our spa day tomorrow… at two… in the afternoon.” She broke up the last two parts for emphasis, so Alice would see how stupid her worrying was.

 

Alice huffed.

 

“See, she’ll be fine. They’re young. Let them have some fun.”

 

“But…”

 

“But nothing. Come on, let’s give them some time to get to know each other.” FP smiled at Betty, handing his credit card to their server.

 

Alice sighed, “Okay, but not too late, you two. And Jughead, sweetheart, please don’t let her have anymore drinks.”

 

Betty groaned, and Jughead laughed lightly, “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

“Perfect,” Betty said with an annoyed tone.

 

* * *

 

“You know, when I told my mum I wanted a brother, I didn’t mean a grown man,” Betty frowned, looking Jughead up and down side ways as they walked across the casino to the club.

 

He was so calm and collected, a royal blue shirt with the top few bottoms undone, and shoes and pants that screamed style. There were tattoos peeking out of the opened shirt, and she wondered just how many he had. He was probably gay.

 

_Too bad_ , she thought. Because he was sexy, and Betty had really been lacking in the sex department as of late, too wrapped up in work to even get a chance to online date.

 

“And I never even asked for a sister,” he added with an easy laugh.

 

She needed another drink. The three she’d had during dinner were definitely improving her mood and getting her mind off the stress. This was exactly what she needed. And it was kind of freeing being around someone new who didn’t have preconceived notions about her.

 

She didn’t have to be perfect reserved Betty around him. Maybe she could be forward and a little wild.

 

Her mum had been hell bent on making dinner all about her career though – how successful Betty was for her age and how she just _had_ to read Jughead’s novel so she could be his editor. It was all a very nice fairytale.

 

Truth was, Betty was a little more interested in getting into his pants than she was into his book. Everything in her life had been about books, and it had been too long since she let loose.

 

Once inside the club she slipped her hand into his. She saw the way he looked down with an amused smirk, his large hand tightening around hers and making her swallow. She could think of at least four other places she’d like him to grab on to.

 

Something about the fact that he was going to be her stepbrother the day after tomorrow only made this more exciting, knowing her mother would have a heart attack at her current actions.

 

* * *

 

Jughead held Betty’s small hand as he led her to the bar, easily getting the bartenders attention with a nod. He ordered himself a beer and Betty another martini, which seemed to be her drink of choice.

 

He pulled his hand away from hers only to place it on her hip, running his fingers over the soft fabric of her dress, “So, you have a really impressive job, huh?” he half joked, speaking up through the music, noticing from their whole dinner conversation how uncomfortable Alice had made Betty about the whole thing.

 

Betty’s hand came up onto his chest, her finger hooking into his unbuttoned shirt. He would not expect this type of open flirtation from a girl like her, but he guessed that was part of the appeal – fucking someone as perfect as her, knowing she was actually dirty behind closed door.

 

“Let’s not talk about how impressive my job is,” she suggested, distracted by the drink that was now on the bar, “Let’s just drink,”

 

He took his beer and watched her, knowing he had to cut her off at this one. Four martinis was a lot for a girl her size, even on a full stomach.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s great. I’m getting to know my new stepbrother,” she replied, putting the glass down and stepping closer to him, his hand on her hip moving around to her lower back, his fingers coming over the curve of her ass.

 

As her body pressed harder against his she gasped with the realization that she already had him hard. He just smirked, taking a longer pull from his beer.

 

“Well I’m definitely getting to know you now, aren’t I?” she purred, his eyes drawn to her lips and the way they pulled up at the edges.

 

“Are you, now?” he teased.

 

“You’re not gay, are you?”

 

That made him laugh. He’d been with a few men, back in college, but he was definitely much more into woman, “Do I seem gay?” He asked, knowing very well she could feel his growing arousal.

 

“I mean,” she swallowed than, as if searching for words, “Not right now…” she finished, biting into her lip.

 

“Is it just that I know how to dress?” he asked with an amused smirk. He had the whole tattooed hipster look down; his many artist friends helping him find his style.

 

Betty shrugged, “Sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize.” Ever since moving to New York City and becoming enthralled in the art scene he’d learned a lot about fashion.

 

* * *

 

In her hazy state, as soon as a song she liked came on she was pulling Jughead onto the dance floor, letting loose and enjoying herself for the first time in forever. Veronica would be so proud of her.

 

It was just that she was in a different city; where no one knew her, and she didn’t have to worry about work for a few days. Why not get some of her frustrations out?

 

She imagined Jughead would be very helpful with that. Her panties were already soaking with the anticipation of how tonight would end. He was incredibly sexy, his hands already so skillful in the confident way they moved over her body as she ground her ass back into him during their time on the dance floor.

 

She knew one thing; she was not going back to that hotel room she was sharing with her mother tonight without getting fucked first. She hoped Jughead would be the one, but she wasn’t above getting one of the other horny guys in the club do the job.

 

After a few songs, when Jughead led her off the dance floor and ordered her a bottle of water, she pouted, “Don’t want me drunk?” she asked. Her head was in that wonderful place of being completely aware of everything but without inhibition, acting out her every want without shame.

 

As he handed his card over to the bartender, he leaned down, speaking into her ear, and sending shivers through her body at the feel of it, “It won’t be as fun when I fuck you if you’re drunk,”

 

When he pulled back and handed her the water, she felt her mouth go dry at the promise. She took a sip and looked up at him with what she hoped was a sexy smile.

 

“Call me crazy, but I’m not into that,” he added with a chuckle.

 

She leaned her elbows against the bar, getting her bearings as her head spun a little; the heat, the alcohol, and the lust mixing into a dangerous concoction.

 

Jughead was standing half behind her, his hand on her hip as he looked at his phone with the other and laughed. She looked side ways at him, wondering what was funny.

 

“My dad just texted me not to come back up to our room anytime in the next few hours. Guess our parents are encaging in some premarital sex.”

 

Betty groaned at the thought, quickly biting her lip when Jughead’s hand came around her hip to her lower stomach, so close to where her thighs were squeezing together, an intense throbbing between her legs.

 

Jughead’s lips were on her shoulder then, Betty’s body lighting with excitement, as it was the first contact she had with them. His kisses moved up her neck and back to her ear, “Drink up, Betty,” he ordered, the bottle back at her lips with the command.

 

When his hand moved down the side of her thigh and came around to squeeze the delicate flesh of her inner thigh, she almost chocked on her water, moaning at the feel. He’d pulled her dress up slightly with the action, and anyone who looked would be able to see his hand was on her.

 

There were a lot of people though and she imaged they’d be safe, her mind losing more control as his hand continued higher, so close she was sure he could feel the dampness on her thighs.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be so much fun,” he spoke, reminding her to finish her water next.

 

She downed the rest of the bottle, grabbing his hand and shoving it away as she turned, “That’s me, fun Betty,” she said with amusement on her part. She was pretty sure none of her friends or family would describe her that way.

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking up at him, still so tall with even her heels on.

 

* * *

 

She was grabbing onto the back of his shirt, and he was smirking at the whole situation. He wasn’t a super cocky guy, but something about tonight, and something about being with her, made him feel different – like he wanted to show her he was man enough for her to use him.

 

God, and he wanted to use her.

 

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I might just have to show you angry Betty,” she spoke, making him chuckle.

 

Oh, he’d fuck her, he’d never wanted to fuck anyone this bad before in his life. The attraction toward her was instant and almost animalistic, catching him off guard because he never imaged himself with someone like _her_.

 

He pulled her arms off his shoulders, grabbing her hand and dragged her though the club, through the bodies and into the men’s bathrooms. Thankfully there was only one guy at the urinal and the two of them were now stuffed into the last stall around one of the corners, where he imagined no one would go unless the bathroom was full, and the men’s never was – even in a crowded nightclub like this one.

 

Her breathing was labored and her hands were all over him, grabbing onto the back of his hair as he bit into the side of her neck, her skin salty and warm.

 

She gasped and bumped her head into the stall as he lifted her up, spreading her thighs so her dress was riding up, with him stepping between her legs and holding her up with his own body.

 

“Shhh,” he said in warning, smirking when he pulled back only to see how turned on she was, her plump lips open and her big doe eyes half closed. She had a wonderful red glow to her cheeks too, the night hot and sticky.

 

She gave him a pout but he just smiled wider, lifting her dress above her ass and feeling around to her legs, making sure her ankles hooked behind him to help support her.

 

Finally, unable to hold off any longer, he crashed his lips against her, moans ripping through them both even though he’d told her to be quiet only seconds earlier. Kissing her felt so sinful and dirty, like he was taking something away from her, even though he was sure she felt the same way – what with him being so beneath her.

 

He was holding her up so firmly that she easily moved her hands out of his hair, reaching down between them to undo his pants, their kiss breaking so she could look down at what she was doing.

 

With her lips panting against his, she reached inside and grabbed a hold of him, more confidently than any other woman had, pulling him out, and whispering, “Fuck me… God, please,” and he heard the need from deep within.

 

“Are you on the pill?” he asked, surprised he had enough sense to do so.

 

As soon as she nodded, he was gripping her panties to the side and moving into her, stopping for a second at the feel of her walls stretching around him, fighting against his thickness even though she was so warm and wet.

 

“Fuck, you’re not a virgin, are you?” he groaned, pulling back only to slam back in harder.

 

She half screamed, his hand quickly coming to her mouth, covering it and making her eyes widen in surprise. He fucked into her a few more time, hard and deep, her moans muffled behind his firm hand.

 

When he gently released his hold she gasped for air, but seemed to remember she needed to stay quiet, “Not since I was seventeen,” she replied weakly, her eyes squeezing shut and her mascara smudging as he began a steady but quick pace.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed, throwing her head back as his face moved into her neck, licking up the sweat and loving the way her fingers scratched along his back and head.

 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he grunted against her ear, feeling her walls flutter around him as he pounded her into the stall, holding her up by her ass, his fingers still hooked into her panties to hold them off to the side.

 

“It’s been awhile,” she replied.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her toes curling in her high-heeled shoes. God it felt so good, his cock drilling into her now at an impossibly fast pace. She wanted to scream, feeling her whole body burning up with an orgasm desperate to erupt.

 

Just the way he was touching her, and controlling her body was enough. But the fact that he was good at this, like really fucking good, was the biggest bonus. She’d never had rough, dirty sex, and definitely not in public like this. It was thrilling.

 

“Jug,” she managed to breathe, her chest fighting to rise and fall against his heavy one, completely pressed and held down by him.

 

His unceasing thrusts calmed down, pulling away and grabbing her face to make her look at him, “You okay?” he asked.

 

It made her smile, nodding, “I wanna come,” she almost begged.

 

The way his dark eyes looked into hers, shadows casting over his gorgeous chiseled face, made her pussy quiver around him, so close to the edge.

 

He thrust harder into her then, his hand moving down to grab onto her breast for a second before moving back down to hold her. She wished they were naked, so she could see his hard body instead of just feeling it, and so his hands could fondle more than just her ass.

 

“Well, come on,” he teased, pulling out slow only to thrust back in deep. She needed more stimulation to that spot the tip of his dick was hitting so well.

 

She gasped every time he hit it, but he was just watching her, as she slowly felt like she was dying, and he held all the power over her, “Come around my cock, baby,”

 

“Please,” she moaned, needing him to be as hard and rough as he was a moment ago, “Harder, Jug… Faster.”

 

As he began to give her what she wanted, his lips came sloppily down against hers, their saliva, sweat, and her tears smearing against each other’s faces.

 

“Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good,” he murmured against her mouth, capturing it again as soon as she began to gasp lightly.

 

And then it happened, the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had, exploding through every cell, her mouth fighting against his so she could scream or sob, she wasn’t sure which would come first. But he didn’t let her go, only kissing her more demandingly as he fucked her through her high, only faster still, the stall creaking and their slapping skin making way too much noise.

 

Knowing anyone could hear them, or even see them if they looked over the stall top, and the way he wasn’t slowing down, only brought on another orgasm, her body shaking and tensing around him, her hands desperately pulling at his hair to the point she was sure it hurt.

 

But she didn’t care; she wanted to inflict the same amazing pain onto him that he was making her suffer though.

 

“Hard enough?” he asked, tauntingly through a grunt, her body going to total jelly as he continued and she had no energy to fight against the tickle he had her body feeling, “Fast enough?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered lowly, holding onto his strong shoulders, “fuck me,”

 

* * *

 

Feeling proud he’d given this perfect woman more than one orgasm, he felt inspired to continue, in a sick way wanting to torture her further, feeling her body was giving into its release.

 

He pulled out, the both of them whimpering at the loss, and quickly turned her around, ripping her panties down her thigh and letting them fall to her knees. He pressed a hand into her back, her front pressing into the stall.

 

He loved how long her legs were, shaking visibly with exhaustion, those strappy heels probably uncomfortable to stand on. Well, it was her own fault, he though. Women like her were always about looks first and comfort last.

 

When she looked back at him, with those lovely green eyes, he stepped forward in the small space, his almost painful erection sliding between her wet folds, still dripping from her release.

 

“Want to come again, baby?” he teased, loving the way she pouted and nodded, pressing her ass back against him so he’d slide against her once more.

 

He slipped into her again, the change in position making his nostrils flare with a sharp inhale of air. He was going to come so hard, with the view of her perfect ass, probably a result of pilates or spin class or some other stupid exercise rich Manhattan women in their twenties liked to do.

 

He easily pulled both her arms behind her back, smirking when she didn’t seem to mind, and held on, using them as a handle. He reached his free hand around her front, easily finding her clit, rubbing rough circles around it as he started a pace that was good for him, reminding her to, “be quiet,” as soon as she started to moan.

 

It felt like only a few seconds later that she was exploding around him again, quite literally the wettest he’d felt a woman be, tears rolling down the cheek her could see, as her mouth stayed open with a soundless cry.

 

“Please,” she begged, and he knew he couldn’t hold off any longer, fucking into her harder still. He moved both his hands to her hips as hers flew to the stall walls beside her head, helping steady herself as he fucked her without restraint, coming into her harder than he ever had before.

 

* * *

 

She moaned weakly when he finally slipped out of her, leaning into the stall because she felt like she was going to fall.

 

She felt their combined come running down her thighs, but she was so weak that she dared not move out of her position of dying a slow death against the stall.

 

She realized how dirty this was, the two of them in this men’s bathroom stall. It wasn’t dirty by any means, but it was a public restroom nonetheless.

 

And she smiled, having loved every second of it.

 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on getting her heart rate back to normal, on catching the breath that she just couldn’t during their carnal act.

 

When she felt him wiping up the mess they’d left on her thighs, she finally looked back, smiling slightly at the sight.

 

He was using toilet paper, which made sense because they were in a bathroom, but she had no idea how he so quickly looked put back together again. All it took was zipping himself up again and running a hand through his hair.

 

And here she was, a complete mess, her dress probably torn, her face covered in tears, with hot come still seeping out of her. Something about being so completely taken by him had her smiling.

 

When he wiped along her center she gasped, and he apologized quietly. She was still hyper sensitive there, and took the toilet paper he was offering to finishing cleaning herself.

 

She pulled her half torn panties back up her thighs, pulling her dress back down and into place.

 

When she looked back up at him, the two of them still so close together, he smiled smugly, and even though it made her heart flutter, she still wanted to smack him.

 

“Stay in here, let me check if anyone’s out there,” he told her.

 

The music had been their saving grace she hoped, as she let him leave the stall and worked on straightening herself up.

 

“It’s safe,” he called, Betty stepping out on still weak legs.

 

“I locked the door, so you have a few second to clean up in the mirror,” he told her, standing by the door.

 

“Thanks,” she told him, turning on the tap and almost gasping at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was a complete mess, mascara running down in streaks and her pink lipstick smudged. Her hair was a bit out of place too. Oh, what her mother would say now.

 

She used the water and paper towels to quickly make herself as presentable as possible, standing back when she was satisfied, giving him a nod. He’d been watching her with a half smile.

 

She rolled her eyes at the way his eyes racked over her body, but she did kind of like it. He’d just fucked her better than any other man had in the ten years she’d been sexually active, not to mention he’d given her better orgasms than she’d given herself. He could look at her any way he wanted, as far as she was concerned.

 

“Ready?” he asked.

 

She nodded, watching as she checked if the coast was clear before the two of them stepped back into the nightclub. She smiled stupidly, excited at the thrill of it. A few people gave them knowing looks, seeing where they’d come from, but they were in the clear now.

 

“Should we head out?” he asked her, leaning down so she could hear him through the music.

 

She nodded. She was tired anyway, and eager to get into bed.

 

The two walked quietly through the casino, still in full swing at this time of night, heading for the elevators.

 

* * *

 

“What floor are you on?” he asked.

 

“Thirty six,” she answered, coming to hold onto his arm as he pressed the button.

 

He smiled sideways at her, pressing her into the wall as his lips came down to hers, in a much softer kiss than they’d shared before now.

 

When the doors dinged and opened they pulled apart, coming to stand between them so they wouldn’t close.

 

He looked down at her and pushed her hair behind her ear, seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

 

“Thanks, that was fun,” she whispered, leaning into him.

 

He chuckled, “Any time… Get some rest, I’ll see you later,”

 

She nodded, biting at that pouty lip of hers as she walked away and down the hall to the room she was sharing with Alice. Fuck, she was sexy.

 

He shook his head and got back into the elevator, checking his phone for any texts from his dad. Still nothing. He and Alice were still using the room. So he pressed the lobby bottom and decided to hang out downstairs until it was safe to go up. Maybe he’d go out and have a smoke.

 

This long weekend was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Format note:** Same as last chapter, breaks separate the POV as well as time lapses.

 

As soon as Betty was in the empty hotel suite, she pressed her back into the door and smiled. She could feel the remnants of what she had done with Jughead just minutes earlier. Even though she’d wiped up, their release was drying on her thighs and making her skin feel tight, she was sweaty and could feel her hair sticking to the back on her neck.

 

That had literally been the most fun she’d ever had with a man.

 

Wanting to be cleaned up and in bed before her mother returned, she disappeared into the bathroom and washed the night off her, changing into a nighty and slipping into bed.

 

Sleep took her before she even felt her head hit the pillow, and by the time she woke up, her mother was already up and moving around the suite.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted, stretching out in the comfortable fluffy bed.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” her mum greeted, “How was last night with Jughead? Did you guys get along?”

 

Betty tried not to sound weird as she replied, “Yeah, it was great, actually. He’s a nice guy.”

 

Alice came to sit on her bed, a big smile in place. Wow, seemed her mum just had to get laid to calm down and enjoy herself. _Like mother, like daughter_ , she thought.

 

“I’m so glad. It means a lot to me that you like him, he’s FP’s pride and joy,” she told her, reaching down to push Betty’s hair away from her face, “Like you’re mine.”

 

Betty smiled, “Thanks, mum.”

 

“So, we’re up pretty early actually. FP and Jughead are down by the pool, they asked if we want to join them before we head to our spa appointments.”

 

Betty nodded, “Sure,” she wanted this weekend to be nice for her mother, and it was a great chance to get to spend some time together, now that Betty only got home a few times a year.

 

She had to admit, being away from her mother was great for her sanity, but she knew that Alice meant well.

 

* * *

 

Jughead was doing laps in the pool, stopping when he noticed Betty and Alice had arrived.

 

His dad was at one of the lounge chairs, now standing to greet them. Betty was dressed in a simple light pink sundress and white flip-flops, a sunhat and pair of glasses on.

 

“Morning, ladies!” he called, pushing his wet hair back and placing his forearms on the edge of the pool.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Alice replied, coming to stand closer to the pool, “How’s the water?” she asked.

 

“Great, you should definitely get in,” he smiled.

 

“Oh, I don’t think so, I’m going to go sit in the shade with your father. I’ll send Betty over to keep you company. I’m happy to hear you two got along last night.”

 

Jughead smirked; Yeah, they _definitely_ got along. “We had fun.”

 

“Wonderful,” she smiled, and he wondered how even at a pool she looked like a Stepford wife. It didn’t surprise him at all that she didn’t want to get her hair wet or let the sun give her tan lines.

 

He glanced back at Betty and his father, watching Betty pull the sundress off to reveal a striped white bikini, getting to see more of her body than he did last night. Her skin was pale and flawless, even from this distance.

 

His dad sat back down as Betty replaced her mother by the edge of the pool, coming to sit by him, her legs dipping into the water.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, pulling back a bit but still holding himself up with one hand.

 

“Hey,” Betty smiled, her eyes peeking out of the top of her dark glasses.

 

He moved his hand onto her leg, under the water, moving it up toward her knee and down again, caressing. Their parents were far enough not to see what he was doing under the water. Last night had been amazing, and while he’d had a lot of good sex in the past – this had been the best. Betty was unlike the other women he’d been with, and he was quickly realizing that maybe he had a different type than he originally thought.

 

* * *

 

Betty bit her lip as his hand continued to caress her leg, smirking up at her in all his handsome glory. He was even sexier in the sunshine, slightly tanned tattooed skin and long lean muscles. She loved how easily he had held her last night, her thighs squeezing at the memory of how he’d fucked her hard against the men’s bathroom stall. She felt dirty still, and she loved it.

 

She thought maybe after last night she’d gotten it out of her system, but she really hoped she got to be with him again before this weekend was over. He was incredible.

 

“You sleep okay?”

 

Betty hummed her, yes.

 

“No hang over?”

 

“Nope. I feel amazing.”

 

He chuckled, and her body reacted to the sound. Something about his cocky attitude turned her on more.

 

“Good to hear,” he said, pushing his hand up to her knee and grabbing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, “You gonna get in or are you afraid of getting wet?”

 

That made her laugh lightly, pushing herself off the edge and into the cool water with him. It was so hot out already, despite the morning, and the water felt so refreshing.

 

The pool was huge and there really wasn’t anyone around them. She looked over at their parents and noticed they were intrigued with each other and not paying them any attention.

 

Just then Jughead’s hand came over her hip, “No regrets about last night?”

 

She looked back at him, her own hand coming to rest atop his on her hip. She looked down his neck and chest, across to his broad shoulders. He was incredible, completely sleeved arms and a few random tattoos adoring his chest and ribs. She’d never been with anyone like him; not anyone that looked like him or made her feel the way he did. It definitely helped that he was dripping wet.

 

“Definitely not. You?”

 

“I’d fuck you right now if you’d let me,” he replied, her mouth opening slightly in pleasant surprise.

 

Without her liquid courage she blushed, but wasn’t shy enough to cower away.

 

“If I didn’t care about getting kicked out of this hotel, then maybe I’d let you.”

 

* * *

 

Jughead laughed, finding this woman amazing. When he expected on thing, she did the other. She looked so pure and innocent, and he wanted so badly to prove to both of them that she wasn’t.

 

He glanced at their parents, enthralled in their own conversation and stepped slightly closer to Betty. If anyone looked at them they’d just think they were having a quiet conversation.

 

Watching her face, even though half of it was covered with her sunhat and glasses, he moving his hand skillfully into her bikini bottom, slow enough not to draw attention and give her time to stop him if she wanted to.

 

She bit harder into her pouty bottom lip then he’d seem last night, her one hand gripping onto the edge of the pool and her other moving over his, their hands separated by the fabric of her bikini.

 

He cupped her sex, dipping his middle finger into her slit and smirking at the warm wetness.

 

“Jug,” she warned, but only pressed his hand harder against her, his finger easily sliding into her hole. He loved how tight she was, even around just one of his fingers.

 

“Pretend like this is a normal conversation, don’t look around,” he ordered confidently, trying not to groan at how fucking good she felt.

 

He watched her throat move as she swallowed. He wanted to bite at the delicate skin of her neck, leave marks there to remind her of him for days to come.

 

“Do you want me to make you come right here? With you mother right over there?”

 

She just nodded, apparently lost for words.

 

“Want another finger?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed, and he felt her rock slightly against his hand.

 

As he pushed a second finger into her, he made sure his palm was grinding against her swollen nerve. He watched the way her breathing pick up, his eyes drawn down to the way her perky breasts lifted out of the water lightly, the water moving around them.

 

“Fuck, you have great fucking tits,” he praised, very much looking forward to seeing more.

 

He curled his fingers and heard her moan, her juices just coating him more.

 

“Like that, baby?” he encouraged, feeling she was close by the way her walls fluttered around his fingers.

 

“Yes,”

 

* * *

 

She felt like she was going to explode, and yet she was frozen in place, watching him and listening to his deep voice, hearing his words, “Come for me, Betty,”

 

She wanted to, god she wanted to so bad, but she felt like everyone would know, and like she wanted to scream from the growing pressure that started from where his fingers were and traveled upward, a knot in her stomach and her nipples so hard she could feel them straining.

 

“I can’t, Jug,” she half whispered, half cried, her toes curing into the tiles. God, she wanted to grind against him harder.

 

“Yes you can, I want to see you come apart,” he encouraged, and she felt it building to the point of no return. He eyes closed tightly, seeing stars and fighting to maintain a normal breath.

 

“Hey, kids!” She heard FP call, her eyes flying open and her head snapping over to their parents.

 

She tried to push Jughead’s hand away, finally succeeding as soon as FP stood and made his way over to them.

 

She moved a little away from Jughead, afraid they were found out, and her soon to be stepfather knew he’d just cut off the orgasm his sexy son was giving her with his hand alone.

 

“What’s up, dad?” Jughead asked normally, Betty feeling choked up.

 

“Alice and I are gonna order us some pool side breakfast, what do you kids want?”

 

She did find it adorable that he called them kids, even thought they were grown adults.

 

“Betty?” FP asked.

 

“Ummm,” she said with what she heard to be a shaky voice, “A fruit salad and coffee, please,”

 

“Scrambled eggs, toast and extra bacon.” Jughead said easily. “Thanks, old man,”

 

“Coming right up!” FP smiled, walking away.

 

Betty exhaled the breath she’d been holding, this weird sensation of a half orgasm leaving her irritated.

 

* * *

 

Jughead laughed easily at her, shrugging at her annoyed expression. He kind of liked her like this, flustered and pent up.

 

“Want to finish?” he asked, winking when she gave him a serious expression.

 

“Don’t touch me… God, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life,” she sighed, looking over to her mother.

 

Jughead looked over as well, seeing Alice wasn’t paying them attention, instead laying back and relaxing in the shade.

 

He hated that he had to wait until tomorrow night to be with Betty, but he had no doubt it would be fantastic. They had to wait for their parents to be distracted with their wedding night.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Betty spend the whole day getting pampered, her mind constantly going to thoughts of Jughead even though she was trying to stop them.

 

Thankfully her evening went by fast, her and her mum catching a fun show and then being girly in their hotel room.

 

The next day they went to their hair, makeup, and nail appointments before getting ready.

 

Her mum looked lovely, so happy to become someone else’s wife. Betty had no doubt this time would be better. FP was so different, the opposite her mum needed.

 

The ceremony was taking place in one of the more intimate event rooms at the hotel, small yet large enough to be elegant.

 

It really was beautiful, the love between her mum and FP evident in the way they looked at each other and the vows they exchanged.

 

Betty found herself looking over at Jughead, dressed in sleek dark dress pants and a light green button down with the sleeves rolled up, looking effortlessly perfect, unlike her look, which had taken the whole day to achieve.

 

Every time her eyes met his she smiled. She was going to rip those clothes off him as soon as she got a chance.

 

* * *

 

Jughead smirked at Betty, catching her checking him out.

 

She looked even more flawless than the previous days, which he hadn’t realized was possible. Her flowing dress seemed to be made of the most precious fabrics, hugging her slender body in all the right places.

 

Two nights ago he hated her perfection, but now he wanted to drown in it. He wanted to rip every piece of that dress and leave her there naked, knowing she was even lovelier underneath.

 

The day was going to drag. Even though he was starting to warm up to the idea of his dad being with Alice, seeing he was happy, and not wanting him to be alone for the rest of his life, the day would still be torturous.

 

They took a few pictures, the whole process taking longer than he expected, and afterwards the four headed to their dinner reservations.

 

While Alice talked and FP chimed in, he continued to give Betty smirks from across the time, the time passing only making him more excited. Every time Betty bit her lip he wondered if she was thinking the same thing – if she was counting down to when they would be alone.

 

“Well, we hate to leave you two kids alone, but, we’re also eager to get to our little honeymoon, so you think you’ll be alright?” FP asked.

 

“Of course,” Betty nodded, Alice giving her cheek a kiss.

 

“Okay, well we’re in the honeymoon suit, I left Betty the number if you need anything,” Alice explained, coming over to give Jughead a kiss too. She cupped his cheek with one hand while she kissed the other, “Goodnight, sweetheart,” she said kindly.

 

“Do _not_ call us,” FP warned with a laugh, Alice hitting his chest playfully before they walked away.

 

* * *

 

Finally alone, Jughead’s smirk widened, getting their waiter’s attention and ordering them another round of drinks. This would be her third. It was a good idea honestly, knowing the alcohol would make her a little looser and more relaxed.

 

“I know you can’t wait to get me up to your room and naked, but it’s probably a good idea we give them a little while to make sure they’re away for the night,”

 

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but inside she was doing cartwheels at knowing he had the same plans she did.

 

“Wouldn’t want your mum realizing what a bad girl you are,”

 

Rolling her eyes again as their drinks arrived, she thanked their waiter and gave Jughead another pointed look. She just wanted to grip onto that full head of dark hair and shove his face between her legs so he’d stop talking.

 

A smile crept to her lips at the thought, and she bravely reached her feet up the side of his leg, loving the way he wasn’t at all shocked by it.

 

Somehow surviving through their drinks, they made it up to her room, Jughead looking around and giving a whistle, “Our room’s nothing like this one.”

 

* * *

 

 _Must be nice to be rich_ , he thought.

 

When he reached for her waist, being a bit hasty about it, she pushed him off and shook her head, “Oh no,”

 

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was playing at now.

 

“You are not ruining another one of my dresses,” she continued, and this time it was his turn to roll his eyes. Like she couldn’t just buy another one.

 

“Fine,” he shrugged, moving around her and dropping down onto one of the beds, trying not to groan at the comfort of it, “strip for me, baby,” he smiled lazily, propping himself up and moving his arms behind his head, quickly kicking his shoes off and crossing his ankles.

 

What a fucking fantastic sight – this beautiful young woman standing at the foot of the bed.

 

He wasn’t sure if his instruction of ‘ _strip_ ’ would work, but when she reached for the zipper that was tucked away in her side, he realized it had.

 

There seemed to be more to getting this dress off than he expected, but being the elegant woman she was, Betty made it seemed effortless, slowly working up to letting the dress fall to her feet.

 

“Fuck,” his mouth went dry, and he never wanted to take his eyes off her again.

 

Every part of her was beautiful, from her pale skin, to the little beauty marks that painted it, from the blonde locks she was slowly letting down, one pin at a time, to the way her lingerie seemed like a second skin against her toned yet soft body.

 

The lacy fabric was a pale nude color, but contrasted against her skin in just the right way. It was as though someone had literally painted it on her.

 

An adorable little smile came across her pink lips and when his eyes met hers he noticed she was watching him, “Keep your high heels on and come here, baby,” he tried to order again, wondering if it would work.

 

* * *

 

He made her feel so confident, with the way his eyes drank her body up like he was dying of thirst. And yet, even with the lust evident in those lovey stormy eyes of his, he still looked so cool, calm, and relaxed on the bed, making her work for it.

 

It was empowering really, seeing how much of an effect she had on him, glancing at his growing erection and slowly coming to kneel up on the bed.

 

With her knees to either side of his legs, she brought her hands down too, crawling up to him until she was straddling his hips and pressing down onto his erection a little too eagerly.

 

She took a deep breath and flipped her hair over her shoulder, watching the way one of his hands came to sit on her thigh and the other moved over her stomach, coming up between her breasts and over her chest, caressing her skin.

 

“Did you finish yourself off after you didn’t come for me in the pool?” he asked.

 

Brining a pout to her lips at the memory of still not having any release, she shook her head. She was so aroused she could probably make herself come right now by simply rubbing herself against him.

 

When both his hands gripped her waist and he bucked up into her, she gasped, the pleasure making her want to shake, “You must be so frustrated, huh?” he asked teasingly, but she didn’t care.

 

This was so different to their first time, no distractions and no need to be quick. With the realization that one of the best sexual experiences of her life was right in front of her, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his hips, her hands moving to skillfully undo his shirt.

 

“I am really frustrated,” she whispered, “but you’re gonna help me out with that, right?”

 

She knew she had him with that one, because he was groaning another, “Fuck,” and gripped her waist tighter with his strong hands.

 

Feeling brave, she flicked her tongue out and tasted his lips, smiling at the way he just reached up for her when she pulled away a little, “But I think it’s only fair if I get you a little frustrated too,”

 

She scratched her nails lightly down his chest and stomach, his shirt now open, and made quick work of his belt and zipper. With a little easy shifting she had him out of his pants and was stroking him, their faces still close together and him breathing more curses against her lips.

 

With another quick kiss to his lips she moved down his body the way she came, knowing full well she was making him think he was about to get some head when really she was only teasing.

 

She watched him in her hand as she worked him, loving the way the pre come dripped down his tip and over her thumb. Unable to resist, she licked it up, giving him a little smile when he moaned, and finally moved off the bed completely.

 

It was like she was finally waking up sexually. He made her feel like someone else. Someone who didn’t need to be perfect and good at everything she did.

 

* * *

 

As she removed her panties, he sat up and pushed his shirt completely off, coming to sit at the edge of the bed and checking her out once more. Taking her hand, he pulled her between his open legs, making her sit side ways on his thigh. He pushed her silky hair back and smiled up at her when she wrapped one arm around his shoulders, cupping his face with her free hand and moving in for a kiss.

 

As they kissed, slow and soft and erotic, he moved his free hand up to her chest, hooking his finger into the lace that covered her breast and running his finger over her hardened nipple. Easily, he pulled the fabric down, breaking the kiss so he could look down at her chest, doing the same with her other breast and leaning in to latch onto one.

 

He was right; she did have amazing tits, and stunning pink nipples that were so responsive to his greedy mouth.

 

With her little moans, and hands tugging at his hair, he heard her whimper for him.

 

Moving his face away and finally looking back up at her face, he gave her hip a little tap, as if to say, ‘ _get up_.’

 

“You have to finish how you started,” he told her, joining her in standing and looking down at her adorable little frown, probably not understanding what he meant.

 

“You started with an audience, so I’m gonna make you finish with one,” he explained. Sure, no one was really watching what they did in the pool, and no one would see her now, but it was exciting to think they might, “Go over to that window and open the curtains.”

 

He wondered if she’d say no, but after a quick shocked realization she did what he said, with him taking the chance to check out her legs, which he couldn’t wait to have wrapped around him again.

 

The window was full length, from floor to ceiling, looking over the colorful, bright Las Vegas nightlife. They were so far up that no one would see them, and of course the windows were blacked out, but watching the hustle and bustle below them, and knowing it was just the two of them up here, was somehow exciting and relaxing all at one. It made the act more intimate.

 

He came up behind her and placed her hands against the glass, kissing her neck and telling her to spread her legs.

 

* * *

 

Again she listened to him, knowing if any other man talked to her like he did, they wouldn’t even be in the room right now, but there was something about him that was so wrong that made it right.

 

Watching the busy nightlife below her, so cold and closed off behind the window, and feeling his warm responsive body pressed up against her back, was such an incredible contrast.

 

As soon as his hand was between her legs, she was whimpering and pressing her ass back against him, trying to close her knees but keeping her feet rooted in place.

 

With his mouth at her ear, he whispered, “You’re so fucking beautiful,” his fingers sliding up into her and hooking into the right spot almost instantly, “I wish everyone could see you like this… falling apart at my hand,”

 

When she cried out, the build up so strong and overpowering, she heard him chuckle, “You’re drenched, baby…”

 

“Please,” she gasped, feeling it hit. She was seeing stars, the view of Las Vegas not even registering anymore.

 

“Such a needy girl,”

 

Her legs were giving in, and if he hadn’t quickly moved his free arm around her, the one he’d previously hand up against the glass right next to her hand, she was sure she would have fallen.

 

With a determined hand, he continued through her squirms and helped her rid it out.

 

 _Holy fuck_ , she thought, smiling to herself.

 

She could finally relax and lean against his chest, closing her eyes with a smile while she recovered.

 

He tsked at her and with a dark voice warned that there was, “no rest for the wicked,” spinning her around against the window and pressing her into it.

 

She watched as he discarded his pants and boxer briefs, moving his hand to pull the fabric of her bra cups further below her breasts, moving in again to this time bite as well as suck on them.

 

Betty had never really been with anyone that made her feel powerful this way. That made her feel like simply her breasts were a weakness for him. And the fact that she was in heels seemed to be something he liked.

 

She leaned her head back and pressed her chest out, holding him to it and hissing when he bit down again, a bit harder, the pain actually kind of nice. She was tired after her powerful orgasm but she didn’t want to stop until she was exhausted, gripping his hair and pulling him up to her face.

 

He was already grabbing onto her thighs, lifting her the way he had two nights ago, her legs instinctively wrapping around him, “I don’t want to rest,” she told him, smiling when he gave her another handsome smirk in return.

 

“Baby, I’m ready to fuck you until the sun come up,”

 

* * *

 

As he positioned himself to move into her, painfully aroused by this stage and just needing to be buried inside her, she asked, “Promise?” almost teasingly.

 

Thrusting into her on the next stroke, he felt glad when she cried out.

 

“I’m willing to bet you’re begging me to stop before I am,” he told her.

 

Biting into her lip, that seemed to be the end of the conversation, the two of them nearing the edge together, closer and closer with every push and pull.

 

Like two nights ago, she begged for him to go harder and faster, and soon they were both coming undone.

 

* * *

 

Literally five hours later, while Betty laid in the middle of the bed, now completely naked, her heels and bra thrown somewhere in the room, Jughead moved off the bed to grab them their second bottle of water.

 

He collapsed on the bed with her again, handing her the bottle. They were a sweaty mess and the covers were kicked to the floor. They’d taken little breaks between their _‘fuck fest’_ , as he was calling it in his head, but the activities were finally catching up with them.

 

“Maybe we should get a few hours sleep before I sneak out and pretend I didn’t just spend all night fucking my new sister on every possible surface in here,”

 

Her hand flew weakly at his chest, as if to smack it, “Don’t be disgusting,”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you telling me you _didn’t_ like riding your brother’s face?”

 

“Stop!” she warned.

 

“Because you sure seemed like you did. I almost fucking suffocated you were so into it,”

 

“Oh my god,” she groaned, and he turned his face to watch her cover her eyes with her hand.

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining, if I did go then, it would have been in the best possible way,”

 

“Please, please, stop,”

 

He laughed again, and the two fell silent naturally. All joking aside, he had an incredible time with her.

 

“You think we could hang out in the city some time?” he asked, hoping to god this was as good for her as it was for him, and that she’d want more.

 

When he saw her turn to face him he did the same, and the beautiful way she smiled had him hopeful.

 

“I’d like that,” she answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the fic to make it a four parter. Not sure how quickly I'll get the last chapter out, but it will be out eventually. Hope you enough it.
> 
>  **Format note:** Breaks separate the POV as well as time lapses.

 

Jughead couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he opened his front door, happy when he saw she was just as excited to see him.

 

“Hey,” she said gently, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his hand easily slipped around her waist.

 

“Hey, come in,” he returned, holding her just a little longer than needed, inhaling her always incredibly fresh scent. She’d come straight from a business dinner, having worked all day, and yet she was still so well put together, as if she’d just gotten ready for the day.

 

“Thanks,” she breathed, pulling her coat off and hanging it on his little coat rack.

 

His place was a vast contrast to hers; a small studio apartment that he actually loved a lot. It was his and he was proud of it. Her place in comparison was a palace, but she shared it with her friend Veronica so they more often than not had ended up at his place when they hung out.

 

“I’m exhausted,” she said, kicking her heels off as she walked towards the small kitchen.

 

He followed, “Want me to heat you up some left over pasta?”

 

She gave him a look, “I just came from dinner, Jug,”

 

“I know, but you probably had a salad or something stupid like that,” he knew he was right.

 

She was giving him a death stare, but his own eyes were drawn down to her chest, exposed in the v-neck of her blouse as she leaned forward on her elbows against the isle.

 

His eyes moved back up to her piercing green ones, “I know I’m right,”

 

“Fine,” she gave in, “yes, please, make me some pasta,”

 

With a smirk he moved around the kitchen, grabbing a plate and the food from the fridge. He loved being right.

 

* * *

 

Betty watched him, biting her lip. It was late, and he was in for the night, dressed only in low sitting gray sweatpants, his tattoos on display and his hair a mess because he’d probably been pulling at it while working on his novel.

 

She had something in the works; a colleague of hers, Greg, was interested in meeting up with Jughead to discuss working together, but she had yet to tell him. Betty knew he’d think it was her taking pity on him. But it wasn’t like that at all; the little he’d let her read was amazing. He was so talented.

 

Looking through her oversized handbag, she pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair back. She really was tired and she just loved coming to his cozy little haven. He’d decorated it beautifully; the main room separated into his workspace, the living room, and his bedroom. Then there was the kitchen and bathroom, of course. He had a great sense of style, beautiful artwork decorating all the walls. It had quickly become her favorite place to relax.

 

When they’d come back from Vegas two months ago, they only saw each other on the weekends for about three weeks, but this whole month they’d been seeing each other on weeknights too, whenever they got the chance.

 

“Mind if I borrow some of your clothes?” she asked.

 

“Of course not, you know where they are,” he told her, his back still to her as he prepared her food.

 

She moved around his bed and to the dresser, pulling out a white tank top and pajama bottoms.

 

* * *

He put her pasta down on the kitchen isle and looked towards her as she undressed with her back towards him, her pencil skirt shimmied down her hips and her blouse quickly pulled over her head.

 

She reached back and undid her bra, making him whistle, “Yeah, baby, take it off,” in a teasing tone.

 

Beautifully, she gave him a wink over her shoulder, the way her body turned giving him a quick view of her breast before she was covering up again with his tank. She covered her perfect ass too, and he soon regretted letting her wear his clothes. Maybe if he didn’t she’d walk around naked more often.

 

“Can we watch Netflix?” she asked, going to sit on his couch and not even waiting for an answer.

 

He brought her the food, along with a glass of water, and set it up, letting the comedy they were watching last time continue.

 

She moved her legs up over his lap, eating her pasta after a quick ‘thank you’, and he found himself watching her from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t believe how quickly she’d become his favorite person.

 

He loved every second he sent with her, these quiet comfortable moments, and those insanely erotic ones where it seemed like no one else existed but her. He’d forgotten every other fuck, there was only her.

 

When had he become this guy?

 

He never imaged wanting anything more than a quick fuck from a girl like her. She ended up being the biggest surprise of his life, and he knew she’d probably break his heart.

 

* * *

 

When she was done with her food, they watched for a little while longer, her washing down the delicious taste of the pasta with the glass of water he’d gotten her. He was so considerate, and a fantastic cook. Something she wasn’t expecting would make her even more attracted to him.

 

She hoped a day wouldn’t come when he’d decide he’d had enough of her. She was a boring businesswoman compared to him – such an artistic beautiful soul. It had only been a few months, and she wasn’t really sure what this was, but she really liked it.

 

She liked this free, fun girl she was around him.

 

Biting her lip, she moved around on the couch, on purpose bringing her body over his lap as she reached across him for a tissue. She didn’t even need one.

 

Her plan had worked, his hand was already on her ass and she could feel his hardness against her side, “You know, if you want a spanking all you have to do is ask,” he teased her, giving her ass a little slap.

 

Biting harder into her lip she pressed her ass back for more, reaching back to pull his pajama bottoms down to reveal her ass. She knew how he loved her lacey expensive lingerie - or rather, how he loved to destroy it.

 

A harsher slap landed on her cheek, making her moan at the pleasure and giggle when he did it again. The two of them had so much fun together.

 

Moving off his lap, she removed the pants completely, coming to straddle him this time, both his strong hands grabbing onto her ass and massaging it. She leaned down and kissed him, mouths hot against one another as she felt his chest and shoulders. He was so sexy, and she was only growing more attracted to him by the day.

 

Before long she was grinding against him, their kiss hot and urgent, his hands painful as they grabbed even harder, pulling her cheeks apart and moving his fingers under the lace, teasing her hole.

 

She moaned at the act and he groaned, “Let me fuck this tight hole, baby?” he asked, too sexily, and she considered giving in.

 

She let him have his fun, pressing the tip of one finger in, the pressure honestly kind of nice, but not something he’d get any time soon.

 

* * *

 

“If you want to fuck an asshole you’re gonna have to find a guy,” she teased him, making him chuckled. He had so much fun with her. Never in a million years would be have guessed she’d be like this upon first meeting her.

 

Yes, she was this super successful, amazing young woman, but she was also funny and easier going than anyone else gave her credit for. And so, so damn sexy.

 

God, he was so fucking hard for her. The idea of taking her there, where no one else had, making his dick ooze with excitement. Fucking her was definitely his new all time favorite activity.

 

“You really like this idea of me being gay, huh?” he teased, breathing heavily and frowning when she reached back and pulled his hands away from her tight ass.

 

He was right in his assumption two months ago; she went to yoga five mornings a week. Again, he loved being right, and it didn’t even bother him that she was so obvious like the other rich Manhattan girls.

 

She shrugged and looked down at him innocently, as innocently as she could while still grinding up on his cock like she was, “The idea of two sexy men together is definitely a turn on for me,” she breathed, bringing her hand up to grip his chin.

 

“Well,” he decided to continue to tease, “You know I was with a few guys back in college, right?”

 

She moaned and gave him another kiss, her hands continuing their assault on his chest and arms as he controlled the rolling of her hips, “No… What’d you do?” she asked.

 

“Got sucked and jerked off… returned the favor,” he replied, loving the excitement behind her eyes.

 

“Did you fuck them?” she breathed. He knew she wanted the answer to be yes.

 

“No,”

 

She pouted, “Did they fuck you?”

 

“It never got to that point. Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“You’re really screwing up my fantasy here,” she breathed, licking his lower lip, full and swollen from their kisses.

 

He chuckled, “I can fuck you in the ass and you can pretend you’re guy,” he offered.

 

Betty rolled her eyes at him, but smirked anyway, “Nice try,”

 

He shrugged, “Worth a shot.”

 

* * *

 

He was funny and cheeky, and she loved that. She loved that he was that way around her and not afraid to be so.

 

As their make out session continued, she grew frustrated, her core aching.

 

“Are you gonna fuck my pussy, or what?” she asked against his lips, giggling when he quickly took charge and flipped her around, her back planted against the couch.

 

He’d pushed his sweatpants down his ass and ripped her panties to the side so fast that she saw stars at the sudden fulfillment she so desperately craved from him.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed, reaching her hands up to pressed against the armrest, his thrusts pushing her up with the force.

 

He moved his arms behind her legs, her knees hooking over them, spread high and wide, the position allowing him to go so deep that she was sure she’d come quickly, the assault on her g-spot definitely a welcome one.

 

“Holy fuck, Jug,”

 

The dark smirk from above her sent the deepest of emotions through her chest, tears spilling at the intensity of it all. The build up was incredible, his stamina out of this world.

 

“You like when I fuck you?” he asked confidently, his one hand coming up to her throat, gently holding it. She wished he’d press harder.

 

“Oh, yes, baby… I love it,” she cried, erupting in the best way.

 

* * *

 

Frowning down at her in concentration and taking pride in knowing his actions were prolonging her orgasm, he realized he’d seen this same beautiful sight in his dreams. She was fucking perfect, perfect in the way she let it all go.

 

“I just love how responsive you are,” he smiled, pulling out and making sure he didn’t come right there and then. His cock had been pulsating inside her, but he was determined to come on that perfect ass tonight, dirty her up.

 

Betty moaned from below him, relaxing at the small rest her gave her.

 

He pressed her knees together, his one hand holding onto both legs as the other reached below, pressing a thumb against her swollen clit.

 

She gasped, jerking slightly before moaning at the way he rubbed it, firm and slow.

 

Feeling cheeky, he mixed it up by giving her pussy a quick slap, getting another jerk response and pout.

 

“Turn around,” he ordered, helping her as she fumbled a little, “If you won’t let me fuck it at least let me look at it,”

 

He could tell she didn’t mind, because she was only pressing her ass back against him more, looking back with a smile. She knew exactly how to tease him.

 

As easily as so many nights before, her lace panties were torn, his hands holding her open as he entered her again, watching the way he disappeared so warmly and snuggly into her tightness.

 

Her moans urged him on and when she reached back for his hand, he wondered what she was doing.

 

“Use your finger,” he heard her say, and he was swallowing the dryness down his throat.

 

She was giving in, and in turn was pulling him in even more. Like she wasn’t already anyone’s dream girl?

 

Placing his balm over her ass, he pressed his thumb against the tight hole, already wet from her juices, pressing in gently.

 

He slowed down a little, enjoying her and the way her ass fought against his probing.

 

* * *

 

She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure, too turned on for anything to hurt. It was actually really nice, being so consumed by him.

 

“Touch yourself,” he instructed from behind her, and she knew actually what he meant.

 

Pressing her chest down into the couch, she reach between her legs, rubbing gentle circles over her sensitive nerve.

 

It was too much; her own teasing, the way his cock felt inside her, even fuller with the new sensation, but she continued, because she loved pleasing him. Easier than any time before, she sobbed with another overwhelming wave of pleasure, his thumb slipping half way in and making her gasp.

 

She could feel her energy slipping away, stopping her what she was doing and instead clawing at the couch below her, letting him fuck her and loving it. Oh, how she really wanted to be his, completely.

 

As soon as the pressure disappeared with his removal from both holes, she listened to his out of sync breathing and felt the hot liquid paint her ass and thighs, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

“Shit, baby,” he groaned just as she looked back at him, so beautiful in his afterglow.

 

He dropped back to sitting on the couch, obvious exhaustion setting in.

 

Betty found her strength again as she stood from her position, the feel of his come running down her thighs making her want to run to the shower.

 

“Oh no, don’t worry about me,” she said in mock annoyance, “You just relax while I go wash you off my ass.”

 

As she went to walk away, he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked down at him with a smile that she couldn’t hold back.

 

“Give me a kiss,”

 

Her smile grew and she leaned down to kiss him, sweet and slow.

 

* * *

 

When he was ready, he let her arm go and she walked away.

 

Fucking her ass with his thumb had been hotter than when he’d actually fucked other girls there. She was amazing, giving into him without actually giving in completely.

 

Hearing the shower start up, he finally stood from the couch and pushed his sweatpants all the way off, wiping the sweat off his brow as he followed.

 

He watched her for a second, so beautiful behind the glass, her hair already wet as she stood under the stray of the water.

 

He opened the door and joined her, hugging her from behind.

 

“Hey,” he said slowly, letting her turn in his hold and wrap her arms around his shoulders, “Thanks for that… You okay?”

 

“Perfect,” she replied easily, biting her lip to keep a naughty smile away, “Actually kind of nice… _filling_ …”

 

He raised his eyebrows at the sound of what she was saying. Oh, he’d fill her up all she wanted.

 

“Be careful, Miss Cooper,” he warned, “You’re getting me hard again already,”

 

Her laugh filled the bathroom, his heart swelling at the happiness of it.

 

* * *

 

A month later Jughead was flicking through every channel known to man on the incredible state of the art entertainment system, waiting for Betty as she paced the penthouse, on a call with one of her authors.

 

Sounded important. He liked that about her, her ability to be in charge while also having incredible kindness towards the situation.

 

She’d brought up Greg, one of her colleagues back at Penguin Random House, but there was no fucking way he was going to take a hand out from her.

 

His eyes drifted to her. She was so beautiful, her strappy heels clicking as she walked, and the black dress dancing around her knees with the movement.

 

The two of them were going out to dinner with Veronica and some guy she didn’t want to go on a date with alone. Somehow Jughead had been talked into a double date, honestly liking it when people thought Betty was his girlfriend.

 

It’s what he wanted, but the two of them had yet to have the ‘are we dating’ talk yet. If he was being honest, he worried that wasn’t what she wanted from him. She was probably only into the sex – they had so much of it. Not that he was complaining. But he wanted more.

 

The call finally over, he asked if she was ready.

 

She huffed, “Yes, I’m so sorry about that. God, Veronica’s going to kill me. Let’s go.”

 

They grabbed a taxi and were at the restaurant in surprising time, the host leading them through the fancy restaurant and to their table.

 

* * *

 

“Bee!” Veronica said too enthusiastically, standing to greet them.

 

Betty smiled kindly, apologizing that they were late. Betty could tell instantly that Veronica wasn’t interested in her date. Betty felt sorry for the guy, her best friend was a professional heartbreaker, and it took a lot to keep Veronica interested.

 

They were all introduced and ordered drinks and appetizers to start.

 

When Veronica’s date asked Betty and Jughead how long they’d be dating, neither one knew how to answer, giving each other awkward smiles. Betty was scared to ask Jughead what this was. She wanted more from him, but how could a guy like him what anything more than sex from someone like her?

 

She was probably just a novelty, and the fun of fucking a rich princess would soon wear off.

 

Whenever she wondered if maybe she wasn’t the only one, her heart began beating louder with anxiety.

 

“Betty and Jughead are actually step-siblings,” Veronica teased.

 

“Really?” the man asked, intrigued, “How does that work? How did your parents take the news?”

 

Again they were left without an answer.

 

Veronica’s date picked up on the awkwardness quickly, changing the topic onto Jughead’s career.

 

Veronica took the opportunity to drag Betty to the bathroom, complaining about this guy being boring.

 

Betty was too fazed to engage in the situation. She realized that she’d know Jughead forever; his dad was married to her mum. Whenever this thing between them ended she’d have to live with seeing him again on holidays and the occasional birthday.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Veronica asked, she was always so good at sensing Betty’s emotions. It was a great quality Veronica possessed.

 

“What’s going to happen when he gets bored of me, Vee?”

 

Veronica stopped for a moment, turning to Betty against the sinks, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I… really like him… and he’s going to get tired of me,” she admitted, for the first time out loud.

 

Veronica smiled, “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

 

Betty sighed; she was so screwed.

 

“Hey,” Veronica began, “He’s so into you, it’s not even funny. Are you crazy? I don’t think he’ll ever tire of you. I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you,”

 

Betty didn’t believe it for one second, but she knew Veronica never said anything she didn’t believe to be true.

 

“You just need to be the strong woman I know you are and have _the talk_ already,”

 

Betty nodded; she knew Veronica was right.

 

“Come on,” Veronica rolled her eyes, “let’s get this borefest over with so you two kids can get home, have the talk, and make sweet, sweet love,”

 

* * *

 

When the three of them entered the penthouse, Veronica went straight to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and a wineglass.

 

“If you two need me, I’ll be enjoying this whole bottle and my vibrator, alone in my room,” she said.

 

Betty told her she was over sharing and Jughead just laughed, taking a seat at one of the stools against the bar.

 

He watched as Betty came to sit next to him and reached down to undo her shoe. He smiled up at her as he easily got down on one knee, taking over and loving the sweet way she just smiled and thanked him.

 

He was pretty sure he’d kiss her feet right now if she told him to. He’d do anything for her; scared at the quick way she so easily had him wrapped around her little finger. She probably didn’t even know it.

 

When he was done removing her shoes, he ran his hands up her smooth legs, leaning in to kiss her knees.

 

He watched the way she bit into that pouty bottom lip of hers, his hands continuing up until he was pulling her panties down and spreading her knees, finally pulling his eyes away from her green ones to look into the darkness under her dress.

 

Gently he kissed her thighs, loving the way she caressed his hair, the two of them so easily slipping into this part of the evening, Veronica disappearing only moments before.

 

She breathed heavily above him, shifting in the stool so she was sitting closer to the edge, spreading her legs wider. He smirked against her skin as he moved closer, burying his face under her dress and hearing her whimper.

 

* * *

 

“Jug…” she breathed, pulling her dress away as best as she could, not wanting him to suffocate, especially with how eagerly he was ravishing her up.

 

“Oh, god,” the things his mouth did to her were out of this world, how good he looked between her legs was enough alone to make her come.

 

Drawing her closer to the edge with his skillful tongue, she grabbed the back of his head, holding him to her and grinding against him, her release hard and strong.

 

She was reaching back against the bar with one hand to help steady herself, throwing her head back, her chest heaving for breath as she rode another one out against his lovely face. She could keep going, she could come again, but she decided to be nice and give him a break.

 

She giggled at the tickle and pushed him away.

 

When she looked down at him a second later, he was giving her that cocky smile, wiping his mouth and chin with his whole hand, so lovely there on his knees before her.

 

“That was nice,” she told him, reaching for his hair, more gentle this time.

 

“I like being nice to you,” he told her as he slowly stood, pressing his lips up to hers and taking her hand at the same time so they were both standing.

 

Sometimes she just couldn’t take her eyes away from his stormy ones. She wondered what beautiful things were hidden behind that beauty.

 

“Hey,” he said, “Come see my friend’s band play tomorrow night… Bring Veronica, I have a few friends I think she might hit it off with,”

 

She raised her eyebrows. She’d never met any of his friends before. Maybe this would be a good thing.

 

“Okay,” she agreed. She’d be out of her element but at least she’d be with him.

 

* * *

 

Jughead met Betty outside, taking the time to smoke and get into the right headspace. He was excited for Betty to meet his friends, hoping it would help take them to a more secure level of whatever this was. A normal man would just speak with her about it. The kind of men she dated probably took her to fancy restaurants and made sure she knew she was more than just a fuck.

 

In a weird way, he kind of hated that she’d done this to him. But he could never hate her. It was kind of nice wanting this. He finally understood why his dad was with Alice, in a way at least.

 

When the cab dropped her off, he went over to the driver’s window and paid the man before she could.

 

She gave him a look before the two kissed and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

 

“I can pay for my own cab,” she told him.

 

“I know you can, princess, but I gotta be a gentleman sometimes, and god knows you don’t let me be one in the bedroom,” he winked, predicting her eye roll before it even came.

 

When their embrace fell, he looked her over and complimented her deep purple dress; the fabric soft and flowing, her hair out in loose waves. He didn’t want to take his eyes off her, “You look beautiful,”

 

“Thank you,” she breathed, “I wasn’t sure how to dress.”

 

“Like yourself,” he replied, taking her hand to lead her in, “Veronica couldn’t come?”

 

Betty told him she had prior plans as the two stepped into the space, already crowded. He lead her over to the small high top where Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were, introducing them all and then pointing to the stage where Archie was already, almost ready to start their set.

 

“You’ll meet him later,” he said.

 

Betty was smiling and had been so nice in greeting his friend’s, complimenting their tattoos and Toni’s choice in hair color.

 

When he noticed the four of them were getting along, he slipped away to get her a drink, grabbing another pitcher of beer for everyone else.

 

* * *

 

Jughead’s friends were being really welcoming, for which she was grateful. She was so nervous she wouldn’t fit in with them.

 

When he returned and handed her a martini, while the rest of them filled up their beer glasses, she felt a bit silly, “You know I can drink beer too,” she didn’t want his friend’s thinking she was some snob.

 

He kissed the side of her head, “My baby gets what my baby likes,” he told her, and she felt her heart flutter. If he was kissing her and calling her baby in front of his friends, then that had to be a good thing.

 

“So,” Toni began from beside her while they waited for the band to begin and Betty took a sip of her martini. She was sure she looked ridiculous. “You’re the big shot editor that’s finally gonna make our boy a famous author, right?” she asked.

 

Betty smiled, Jughead’s arm around her waist tightening. She looked back at him over her shoulder, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek affectionately, “I’ve been trying to set up a meeting with my colleague who’s interested in working with him, but he won’t hear it.” She explained.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Toni asked, scolding him.

 

“I’m sure one look at me and my tattoos would have him making up his mind quickly,”

 

Betty sighed, “You’d be surprised. Not everyone in publishing looks like me,” she told him, “Our author’s are the creative ones. We’re the boring suits who deal with the business side of it.”

 

Jughead dismissed her, “Whatever. I’m not going to get published just because I’m sleeping with you. I only want it if I deserve it.”

 

Betty and Toni shared a look, “Why don’t you want to work with him?” she asked, putting Betty on the spot.

 

“I do,” Betty defended. It was just that she valued her job and there was a strict rule that an editor couldn’t be personally involved with an author. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea given the circumstances,”

 

Toni nodded but looked at her like she didn’t believe her, “Maybe if _you_ asked him he’d say yes,”

 

That had Betty’s heart beating and she was thankful the band began playing, cutting off this conversation.

 

About an hour in, after the band’s small break and Betty got to meet Archie, Jughead’s college roommate, Betty excused herself to use the bathroom.

 

She sighed and leaned against the wall, getting in line, a good five people, if not more, ahead of her. Tonight was overwhelming, but all in all pretty good, she thought.

 

When Toni appeared next to her, she found herself offering a smile. Toni was a no bullshit kind of girl, reminding her of Veronica in that way.

 

“Hey,”

 

Toni nodded, “So, you doing okay, here in Jughead’s world?”

 

Betty smiled at her concern, “Of course, you’re all so nice,”

 

Toni laughed, “Yeah, nice,” but it wasn’t all quite there.

 

“Are you not?” Betty asked with a little bit of amusement, wondering what Toni’s laugh had been about.

 

“Oh no, we’re nice… if we weren’t we wouldn’t be wasting our time on someone we know we’ll never see again,”

 

Betty’s heart fell into her stomach, her breath hitching as she swallowed and frowned at Toni’s comment.

 

“Why do you think you’ll never see me again?” she dared ask.

 

Toni looked her up and down, and suddenly Betty felt cold, despite the heat of the bar they were in.

 

“Because… look at you; in your designer dress and heels, un inked skin, drinking martinis, and thinking you’re above us all because you have some fancy job,”

 

Betty’s mouth fell open, her brow creasing. She didn’t know whether to be insulted first or to explain that wasn’t at all how she felt.

 

“You’re not helping his career, so the only reason I see for him wasting his time on you is probably the sex… trust me, I get it, I’ve slept with perfect little rich bitches before… it’s… _fun_ ,” she shrugged easily, “You all tend to be kinkier than you look,”

 

Betty was lost for words, so confused by Toni’s change in attitude from the table to here.

 

“You’re up,” she told Betty, motioning to the bathroom door.

 

* * *

 

Betty was quieter the rest of the night. She joined in on conversation but he could tell she wasn’t all there. Maybe she was tired; it had gotten pretty late.

 

After they said their goodbyes, the two took a short walk back to his place, Betty quiet as they walked.

 

Once inside his place, he decided he couldn’t take another second of the silence, pulling his shirt off and undoing his belt as he asked what was wrong, “Was meeting everyone all at once too much?” he asked.

 

“No, not at all,” Betty shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed as she undid her heels, moving them to the side and pressing her hands into the mattress next to her as she looked at him. He loved the way her eyes raked over him.

 

Kicking his shoes off he smiled at her, pushing her back on the bed and climbing over her as he took her wrists and moved them above her head, “They behaved, didn’t they?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

 

“Yes,” she breathed, her back arching up into him as he felt her legs spread wider to fit him, coming up behind his lower back. His cock grew harder at knowing how deep he could get in this position.

 

His mouth traveled down her jaw, sucking at her delicate neck as he held her wrists with one hand, the other moving down and grabbing her breast. Her moan urged him on, his hand moving down between them.

 

He easily pulled his zipper down and took himself out, reaching under her dress to pull her panties to the side, both groaning at the contact as soon as he thrust deep inside her on the first go.

 

He could never get enough of her – his sexy little drug.

 

His mouth was on hers again, sloppy kisses broken when he continued his deep, hard trusts and she pulled her face away from his, gasping as her brow frowned. He could so easily whisper dirty words of praise into her ear right now, knowing she usually liked them. But he sensed he shouldn’t, instead the two of them bringing each other over the edge with only moans and groans filling his small apartment.

 

When they were done, he gave Betty one of his t-shirts, loving how she looked in them, liking that they were her pajamas when she stayed over.

 

He couldn’t take it, knowing something was wrong. Running his hand though his hair, he sighed and sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap from where she’d been standing by his dresser.

 

She straddled his lap and cupped his face, giving him a little smile.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Betty?”

 

Had he been stupid introducing her to his friends? Was this what she needed to see that they were just too different to work?

 

* * *

 

Betty finally shrugged, an admission of there actually being something wrong. What Toni said had really gotten to her. Was he just waiting for her to ask him to work together, and was he just enjoying all the incredible sex they had along the way?

 

“Would you say yes if I asked to be your editor?” she asked, looking into those eyes of his that never gave too much away.

 

He frowned, the action making him look kind of angry, “If I won’t meet with Greg because I’m sleeping with you, what makes you think I’ll say yes to you, the one I’m actually fucking?”

 

She bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

 

“Tell me,” he urged.

 

She was scared, and she’d never been scared in a relationship before. She’d never wanted to be with someone like she wanted to be with him now.

 

He must have sensed it, because he brought a hand up from her hip and pushed her hair behind her ear, “tell me,” he said again.

 

“I don’t want anything to change between us,” she admitted. What she meant was that she didn’t want _this_ to stop if she admitted her feelings and he didn’t feel the same. If she told him she wanted more, and he said he just wanted sex, there was no way this could continue.

 

“Nothing you say could change this… not unless you tell me you don’t want to be with me anymore,”

 

The emotions hit so hard with his words that she couldn’t help but let the tears fall that she’d been holding back all night.

 

“Hey, hey,” he said with worry, wiping the tears away, “baby… please don’t cry,”

 

It just made her cry more, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. She felt so stupid, and she knew she was going to lose him after what she said next.

 

“Betty,” he whispered softly, gently pulling her away so he could look at her.

 

She kissed him desperately, her salty tears mixed with his now so familiar taste.

 

“What is it?” he asked between kisses.

 

“I want to be with you…” she replied in a small voice, “Only you,”

 

* * *

 

The smile on his face was instant, joy replacing the worry he’d had only seconds ago.

 

She felt the same – she felt the same and everything was suddenly right in the world

 

Kissing her deeply again, he held her tighter, “I only want you too, baby,” he admitted.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Betty got out of bed as gently as she could, careful not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. They had to be up early, their bus for Riverdale leaving at 7:30.

 

She snuck out; smiling as she took one more glance at him, the small amount of light from the open door illuminating his tan skin. He was sprawled out on her bed, the covers hiding his lower half, his chest exposed and lovely with art. She couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten. The two of them were incredibly happy together these last few months. He was more than she deserved. She never imagined she’d have this, or feel this way about someone.

 

In the kitchen she grabbed water from the fridge, looking out at the street below her from the window. She loved this time of year, the sky threatening to bring the first snow fall, but not quite ready yet.

 

Ever since telling Jughead how she felt, the two only grew closer, intertwining in each other’s worlds. Jughead had finally given in to meeting with Greg. The two hit it off and were working on his first novel. Things were really good now. She was happy, and Jughead seemed happy too.

 

Sensing someone behind her she turned and gave a smile when she saw Toni. She was in a torn up t-shirt, black panties, and her hair a wild mess around her small frame.

 

“Oh hey, couldn’t sleep?” Betty asked. 

 

Toni shook her head as she continued into the kitchen with bare feet, “Nah, Veronica sent me to get ice cream,” she smirked, going to open the freezer. 

 

It had been a huge surprise – Toni and Veronica.

 

When Jughead introduced Veronica to his friends, she ended up going home with Toni instead of one of the guys. Betty had never seen Veronica with a woman, so she was sure this whole thing was new to Veronica too.

 

And ever since that night Toni had been coming to their place more and more, her and Veronica much too vocal for Betty's liking. She'd never seen Veronica so happy though, and in turn she was too. 

 

But Betty hadn’t forgotten Toni’s words from the bar that night, how _‘rich bitches were kinkier than they seemed’,_ and confronted her about it, right here in this same spot late one night earlier into the girls’ relationship.

 

Toni apologized for what she said to Betty that night, saying she was only trying to look out for Jughead, and now that she saw Betty was the real deal they were all good. Betty had smiled and threatened sweetly, “If you do anything to hurt or use her, we won’t be _all good_ ,”

 

They’d been great since then, the tension between them erased.

 

Betty grabbed two spoons from the drawer for Toni, Toni giving her a wink before walking through the large space and back to Veronica’s room. Betty found it sweet how Toni took care of Veronica so well. Whatever she asked, Toni was quick to supply her with. Like now with her request for ice cream at 1am. 

 

* * *

 

As the bus pulled forward, taking them closer and closer to their destination, Betty and Jughead got comfortable in their near to the back seats. There weren’t too many people on the bus. It was maybe half full, and the noise of the engine behind them was kind of soothing.

 

Jughead looked over at Betty, his jacket covering her lap for warmth, and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He was so happy he could call her that now. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

 

She must have sensed his eyes on her because she turned and gave him a small smile, his eyes instantly falling to her full and pouty pink lips. How he loved them, and took every opportunity he could to kiss her.

 

Their kiss was sweet, his large hand covering her cheek, “We can do this, baby,” he told her gently, and she nodded.

 

He knew she was nervous about her mum’s reaction, but he’d be there for her if things were rough. He’d decided maybe he would tell his dad beforehand, so he could help with hurricane Alice if things went south.

 

“I know,” she replied bravely.

 

The two of them were on their way to Riverdale for Christmas. He’d been to the town once before, to meet Alice, but he was excited to be doing it with Betty now. He wanted to see all her favorite spots. He couldn’t wait to go to this Pop’s Diner that she missed so much.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Jughead with one earbud in as he listened to a new art and culture podcast and Betty taking the time to read another novel. That girl ate them up like candy. Although, he wasn’t too surprised, since it was her job.

 

His eyes were taking in the passing trees and also watching Betty’s face, so calm as she went to another world while reading. His hand was on her thigh, under his warm jacket, and he couldn’t help but get hard at the thought of getting her off like this.

 

No one would know. The guy across from them had been asleep since ten minutes into their journey, and the other closest people were two rows in front of them.

 

With a cocky smirk, he pressed his fingers into her thigh and gently moved his fingers up and in.

 

* * *

 

She knew what he was doing as soon as she felt the pressure and movement, her mind distracted and her eyes looking into his with warning. That smile she loved so much grew cheekier on his face.

 

His hand was quickly at her core, his fingers rubbing firmly over the fabric of her pants.

 

“Jug,” she warned, but couldn’t help but feel turned on. There was something about him that made her so much more sexually adventurous than she’d ever been before.

 

When she visited him at the gallery where he worked, he fucked her on the reception desk after closing. The next time they went to see Archie’s band play, she sucked his cock in the dark alleyway where he’d gone out for a smoke. Not to mention that night they had dinner with Veronica and Toni, sharing a quick fuck in the kitchen while he “helped” her with dessert. She was sure Veronica would walk in to see what was taking so long, but thankfully they weren’t caught.

 

Life had become so colorful with him in it.

 

With thoughts of their previous sexual activities, she bit her lip and placed the book down in her lap. She moved her hands under his jacket to undo her pants, glancing over at the sleeping passenger across the way and back into Jughead’s eyes.

 

She could tell her was excited, his hand slipping into her pants and panties as soon as she was done, shifting a little in her seat so he had a little more room in the tight squeeze he was working in.

 

He gave her a wink as his fingers circled and rubbed over her clit teasingly, the moisture at her entrance used as lubricant to smoothly dance over her skin.

 

She moaned at the easy build up, her mouth falling open as she looked down at his hand work under the jacket, “Fuck,” she breathed, pressing her head back into the seat.

 

He shushed her, but when she looked into his eyes they were so playful and happy. She never wanted to look anywhere else, but her eyes fluttered closed as the buildup came, Betty’s back arching, grinding down on his hand with more force.

 

Her breathing grew deeper, the sensation quickly building, her body and breath tensing as her release came, whimpering and pulling his hand away when he didn’t stop.

 

He chuckled, and as she looked at him again, she noticed he had brought his fingers up to his mouth and was sucking them clean.

 

It made her swallow hard; the image of this extremely sexy man, cleaning her juices off his fingers.

 

After a minute, she did her pants up again and tried to act normal, smiling at their little moment of sin. She’d be uncomfortable, in her wet panties the rest of the way, but she wouldn’t complain. No one made her come as well, or as much, as he did.

 

* * *

 

When Jughead stepped off the bus right after Betty, he was happier than ever to see his dad’s smiling face. He hadn’t seen him for six months now, ever since the wedding, and it was good to see his old man.

 

“Jug! Betty!” he called, opening his arms when Betty went in for a hug.

 

He hugged her and looked over her head at Jughead. When Betty pulled away, FP brought him in for a strong hug, the two men holding on longer than Betty’s hug.

 

“I’m so glad you’re both here,” FP finally said, looking the two of them over.

 

Jughead wondered if his dad could tell there was something between the two. He felt like there was this thread between him and Betty, could other people feel it too?

 

As Betty began speaking, he excused himself to grab their bags, carrying them over to his dad’s truck as the two of them walked with arms around one another, “You’re mother is so excited, I can’t even tell you. She’s cooked up a feast,”

 

Jughead did his best not to place his hand on Betty’s thigh or touch her as they got into the truck, but it was almost impossible. It’s like he needed to touch her.

 

Once at the house, he took it in again. Last time he was here he couldn’t believe the size of it. He guested it wasn’t really too big, for normal people, but he’d never known anything like this. Instead of judging it like he had last time, he thought this was exactly the kind of beautiful home Betty deserved to grow up in.

 

“We’re home!” FP called, Alice soon appearing from the kitchen.

 

She looked stunning, with a completely clean apron wrapped around her waist. She probably did have a feast prepared, and yet she hadn’t broken a sweat.

 

She and Betty shared a long hug, Alice going to Jughead as soon as she was done, holding him as lovingly as she did Betty, “Welcome back, sweetheart,”

 

He smiled, he had to admit; she was growing on him. She had after all given life to, and raised, the woman he loved.

 

“Good to be back,”

 

“I’ve got to run over to work for an hour or so,” FP began, “Sorry, love, Fred just texted with a small emergency. Will you guys be okay?” he asked.

 

“No more than an hour,” Alice warned as he kissed her cheek and apologized again.

 

“I’ve got some more to do down here before we sit and eat anyway. Why don’t you two go up and get settled and refreshed. I’m sure your trip was tiring,”

 

Jughead shrugged smugly, “Not at all. I’m full of energy.”

 

He could feel Betty rolling her eyes.

 

“Well that’s good, maybe you can help your father when he gets back. There’s some more decoration he couldn’t get up alone,” Alice added, “You’ll be in the guestroom again, Jughead, Betty will show you if you forgot.”

 

* * *

 

Betty prayed to god for Jughead to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Oh course, thanks, mum,”

 

Jughead grabbed their bags and she saw the smile on her mum’s face before she disappeared into the kitchen again.

 

“You know where the guestroom is, right?” she asked, motioning down the hall from her room once they were upstairs.

 

“I definitely need to be shown again,” he told her darkly.

 

She hit his chest as soon as he dropped her bag just inside her room, peeking inside, “Oh, I _need_ to fuck you in here… shit, babe,” he teased, “If I knew you when we were teenagers, I’d climb up to your window every damn night,”

 

It was sweet, really, and even though a smile was creeping to her face, she still grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to the guest room.

 

“Needy,” he mocked, chuckling as he pushed the door closed.

 

Betty went to grab it before it closed, but she was too slow, Jughead quickly grabbing her arms and pressing her back to it.

 

“Jug,” she warned, glancing around as if someone was in there with them, or maybe her mum had put a camera in the room. She was paranoid; really, her mother wasn’t a creep that way.

 

“Are your panties still wet?” he asked lowly, his lips against her jaw.

 

He had her head dizzy, her breath coming in deeper. A moan she didn’t mean to escape did, his cock pressing into her stomach.

 

“You know you’re being greedy, right? I’ve been hard since this morning, and you’re the only one that’s gotten off…” his voice was deep and his breath hot. It made her melt, “It’s only fair you let me get off too,”

 

As she reached for his belt, he let the hold he had on her arms go, seemingly satisfied that he’d gotten her to do what he wanted.

 

She reached into his pants and boxer briefs, stroking before pulling him out and dropping to her knees. She knew he hadn’t been expecting that, and smiled around him as she began the pace she knew wouldn’t let him last long.

 

* * *

 

With his hand fisted in her hair, he grunted through a wave of pleasure. Fuck, no one had ever sucked his cock the way she did. It’s like she figured out all his favorite things that night in the hotel room in Vegas, and now she could get him to do anything if she just got down on her knees.

 

Bracing his other hand on the door in front of him, he closed his eyes and let his head drop back for a second. Looking at her doing what she was doing with that amazing mouth always made him come embarrassingly fast.

 

The build up was easy, and when he finally looked down at her, she looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, mouth full of him and moaning. It felt and looked so good, and with his hand in her hair controlling her movements a little better, he was soon coming into her mouth. The way she sucked him clean made him want to do it all over again.

 

He was still standing there, weak in his after bliss, when she stood and opened the door a crack, “Now take a quick shower and go downstairs,” she ordered, giving him a wink and slipping away.

 

He swallowed; catching himself still looking at the door, then tucked himself back into his pants and went to grab a change of clothes before hopping in the shower.

 

Downstairs it was just Alice and he for a time. He helped her with some of the last minute food she was preparing – which looked too good – and gave Betty a wink when she finally joined them.

 

“This looks incredible, mum,” she smiled, and he couldn’t help but feel proud when she gave him his very own smile.

 

“Thank you, Elizabeth, it’s nice to have someone helping who actually knows a thing or two about cooking,”

 

He smiled at Alice as Betty rolled her eyes.

 

“This one doesn’t know how to boil water,”

 

Jughead laughed, catching himself before he said anything along the lines of, _‘I know, she almost poisoned me when she tried cooking dinner that one time,’_

 

“Make yourself useful and finish setting the table,” Alice instructed.

 

Betty did, and by the time everything looked like it was from Martha Stewart Living Magazine, his dad was home and the four were sitting down to eat.

 

It was nice really, getting to catch up, but also torture because he couldn’t say all the very best things – how he and Betty were together and somehow the world was brighter.

 

They talked about work, everyone excited for Jughead and progress he was making on his first novel.

 

While Betty stayed and helped her mum clean up, FP and Jughead headed outside to finish with the last of the Christmas decorations. Alice had gone all out, it was perfect, inside out, and something he’d never been a part of.

 

When they were done, Jughead lit up; using the astray Alice had left out on the front porch for him. Jughead looked around while his dad fixed something on the steps, taking in the beautiful lawn and the other peaceful and equally as decked out houses around them.

 

“That’s a nasty habit, kid,” FP sighed, coming to stand with his son.

 

Jughead gave him a sideways glance. They both knew FP couldn’t talk. He’d smoked most of his life.

 

“Betty’s been on my back about it too,” he said without thinking, not really worried once he realized what he’d said. He wanted to talk to his dad about it anyway.

 

FP smiled, something about it knowing, “You two been hanging out in the city?”

 

Jughead took another drag, “You could say that,” he shrugged.

 

“And could I say more than that?” he asked.

 

They were silent for a moment; Jughead’s smile giving him away.

 

FP took a deep breath, pressing his hands into his pockets, “How long?”

 

“Since Vegas,” he admitted, “But it got more serious a few months ago,”

 

FP nodded, and Jughead could feel his eyes burning into him, like he could just see the feelings he had for Betty painted on his face.

 

“You love her?”

 

Jughead nodded. He did, and he knew exactly where he wanted to tell her.

 

“Well, you better be careful, boy… She’s not just some girl you can walk away from if things don’t work out. She’d my daughter… and your stepsister. She’s in your life forever now. You’re family.”

 

Jughead frowned, “I want her forever. You don’t have to worry about me fucking this up. I won’t.”

 

FP softened then, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder, “I know, kid, sorry,”

 

Jughead smiled, “We decided to tell you guys while we’re here… Just wanted to ask if you’ll help with Alice incase she freaks out…”

 

“Oh,” FP began, “she’s going to freak out… But don’t worry, she’ll come around,”

 

As Jughead put out his cigarette, FP pulled him in for a hug, “I’m proud of you,”

 

Jughead held onto him, “Thanks. I’m proud of you too, dad,” he replied, knowing it would mean a lot to him. He hadn’t always been the best dad, or person for that matter, but everything was better now.

 

* * *

 

Inside her childhood bedroom that night, Betty removed the delicate little bra and pantie set she’d brought and went into her bathroom to change. She looked herself over in the mirror, smiling and just knowing Jughead would love it. She was going to sneak into his room and surprise him.

 

Wrapping her fluffy robe around herself, she snuck out of the room, looking towards the left, the door at the end of the hallway the master bedroom, where she hoped her mum and FP were fast asleep.

 

Stepping out, she turned right, stopping in her tracks when she saw her sexy boyfriend, walking towards her in low sitting pajama bottoms and bare feet, a Greek god if there ever was one.

 

He smirked as she took a few steps to greet him, his hands coming to grab onto her waist.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, gasping lightly and pulling back when he leaned down to kiss her.

 

“What are _you_ doing, huh?” he asked back teasingly, leaning down to kiss her neck, right by her ear (her weak spot – or one of many), “Sneaking over to my room?”

 

She sighed, melting into him and letting him turn her back towards the wall, pushing her against it as his assault on her neck continued, “I love this fluffy robe,” he chuckled, undoing the tie.

 

“Jug,” she breathed, glancing over at her mum’s door, “let’s go into my room,”

 

Pulling the robe open, she watched Jughead through the dim light, his eyes looking down at her less than innocent outfit and smirking darkly, “Is this for me?” he asked, ignoring her request to go into her room.

 

Her hands were on his hard chest, pressing lightly to keep him away but also being too weak to resist him, “Jug,” she breathed, “my room,” it was so close, all they had to do was take a few steps and they’d be safely behind closed doors.

 

Without warning he moved his hand into her panties, making her moan as he felt the wetness between her folds.

 

“What’s the matter, baby?” he asked, “scared your mum’s gonna find out what a dirty girl you are… letting your brother fuck you?” just as he said the words, his hand was off her and he was pushing the panties down her legs. She watched thought a haze of lust and held onto his shoulders as he pulled his hardness out of the pajama pants and lifted one of her legs up against his side.

 

He was inside her before she could catch her breath, biting her lip as she tried her hardest not to moan, looking into his eyes as he began to thrust hard.

 

“What would she think, huh?” he asked gruffly against her mouth.

 

Betty had to admit, it was kind of exciting, in the same way fucking him in a bathroom stall was, or in the way getting fingered in a pool with their parents only a few weeks away was.

 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and letting him kiss her lips so she wouldn’t scream, she gave in, the two fucking against the wall, being as quiet as they could.

 

They had to tell their parents, but Betty was dreading it, knowing her mum would freak out.

 

She felt it coming – her high, breaking their kiss and holding him closer. He had her pressed hard into the wall, her one leg up against him with him holding her thigh, and her other foot almost off the floor, his hand on her ass and helping her pelvis tilt towards him.

 

She bit her lip to hold off any sound, but he was speaking lowly into her ear, and there was almost nothing hotter then when he encouraged her so.

 

“Come on, baby,” he said easily, almost teasing her with his tone, “I know you’re close, you always get so fucking wet right before you come,”

 

She bit her lip, hard, as a moan escaped. She was so fucking close, her every nerve going stiff before exploding.

 

“There we go… you can do it… yeah, baby, that’s it,”

 

She tensed throughout, his praise making it so much better and stronger. She clawed her nails into his skin, holding on and giving him what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

He held off, despite how good it felt with her pussy squeezing around his throbbing cock. He wanted more, and tonight was far from over.

 

Not giving her a second to recover, he lifted her by both thighs, slipping out of her in the process and finally walked into her room.

 

“Jug…” she breathed deeply, “my panties…”

 

Rolling his eyes, he put her down, “On the bed, legs open,” he instructed, pulling his pajama pants up and going to retrieve the pathetic excuse of underwear from the floor where they’d just been.

 

He was only gone a second, and as he closed and locked her door he watched as she laid back on the bed, her robe now off and her knees nowhere near as wide as he wanted them.

 

She gave him a cute soft giggle as he stalked towards her and grabbed both her ankles, forcing her legs further apart, “Open,” he growled, getting on the bed with her.

 

She gasped as his face quickly and suddenly pressed between her thighs. He latched onto her swollen clit within seconds, her thighs shaking and coming around his head.

 

“Oh, fuck…” she breathed.

 

With an angry growl he pressed his hands to her inner thighs, forcing them apart and switching to licking slow lines up and down her slit, over her nerve and dipping into her dripping sex.

 

He smirked as he peeked up at her, both her arms above her head as she held onto the frame of her bed.

 

He continued, cocky in knowing she’d come again within seconds. She reached down, cupping the back of his head with her hand and grinding against his face, her hips meeting his movements. And soon she was coming again… and again, finally pushing him away weakly, whimpering, “I can’t… please, I can’t,”

 

Of course he took that as a challenge.

 

As her body went limp on the bed, he came to hover over her, taking her chin with his hand and forcing her to look at him, “Oh yes you fucking can,”

 

As small whimper escaped her lips as she pouted. God, he loved that face. She was so beautiful.

 

He let her chin go, hooking his fingers into her lacy bra and pulling the fabric down under he perky nipple. His mouth followed, sucking and biting at the peak as he brought his hand to her core again.

 

She was sobbing quickly, his fingers deep inside her and hooking against that sweet spot. He was nothing if not determined with her, working her to her breaking point, biting into her breast and making her whimpers louder than they probably should be.

 

Clenching onto his fingers as she came, he pulled back to enjoy the sight of her ecstasy, everything he ever needed right here on this bed.

 

* * *

 

“Please, please, please,” she hissed, needing it to stop while at the same time experiencing the best pleasure ever. It really wasn’t a surprise they had as much sex as they did. She never knew orgasms could be as mind blowing as they were with him.

 

To her relief he finally stopped, his hands propping himself up above her. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was smiling at her so sweetly, the devil disguised as an angel. She could declare her love for him right here and now, but held off, afraid like she was every other time that it was too soon.

 

“How was that?” he asked, as if he didn’t know.

 

“You’re impossible,” she breathed.

 

It made him laugh in that dark way that had her legs feeling like jelly.

 

“You have no idea, baby… I’m still hard as fuck… You better be ready for some more,”

 

She groaned, but pressed on his chest, instructing him to get on his back.

 

He complied too eagerly, hands behind his head as she climbed on top and pushed his pants down again.

 

Still sensitive, she chewed on her lip as she impaled herself on him, scratching her chest as she rolled her hips against him. He was so smug, with that lazy smile. It made her move faster, up and down.

 

Moving his arms from behind his head, one came around her waist while his other hand gripped her hip, meeting her thrusts with his own.

 

With their faces in each other’s necks, he groaned, “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” and it sent her into her final orgasm, the pulsing against her walls one of her favorite things. He was always just a little vulnerable when he came, and slightly after. It was sweet, made her heart melt.

 

The two fell slack against each other, breathing deeply and taking a moment.

 

Before they fell asleep, she told him her mum woke up early, and he needed to be in his room before then.

 

They’d decided to wait until the day after Christmas to tell her mum and his dad, not wanting to ruin the day.

 

When she woke up, he was gone. She groaned as she stretch out in bed, a smile on her face. When she was ready, all showered and dressed, she made her way downstairs.

 

FP and Jughead were at the kitchen table, her mum placing a plate of pancakes into the center, “There she is,” Alice greeted, “better late than never,”

 

Jughead gave her a knowing smirk and she fought not to roll her eyes, “Sorry,” she offered, going to grab a cup of coffee.

 

“It’s fine, I know you’re probably just catching up on sleep. Such a busy woman you are,” her mum said with pride, giving Betty’s cheek a kiss, “Sit down and eat breakfast,” she told her.

 

* * *

 

After a whole day with their parents, Jughead borrowed his dad’s truck and drove Betty and himself to this famous diner she was so happy about taking him to. He loved seeing her so excited to share this with him.

 

Thankfully Alice and FP decided to skip out on this outing, because Jughead wanted this Christmas Eve to be memorable for Betty and him. He wasn’t proposing or anything like that, but it would be the first time he told a woman he loved her, and that was a pretty big deal for him.

 

Inside the diner, he met Pop and studied the extensive menu. The two of them ordered way more food then they both could eat (and that was saying something), him listening to her with complete attention as she told him about her previous times here.

 

It’s where her dad used to take her after ballet lessons when she was a kid, it’s where her friends would go after football games. It’s where she had her first kiss, and where a boy broke up with her because he was into another girl. How anyone could let her go he had no idea, he left it to stupid teenage error, and continued to smile as she told him all of it with a bright smile.

 

When they were too stuffed to move they both just sat there quietly, and he loved how they could just do that. It was comfortable and safe.

 

He felt a little nervous as the time approached, and while sitting here for the last couple of hours he’d figured out how he was going to do it. There was a jukebox in the corner, mistletoe hanging above it. There was hardly anyone in the diner – just a man by the counter and another couple a few booths over.

 

He slid out of the booth and took her hand, helping her out too, “Come on, I wanna see what songs they have,” he said, directing her over.

 

She stood by his side as he looked through the list, smiling when he found the perfect song. There was nothing better than Van Morrison right now. As ‘Someone Like You’ began to play, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, whispering, “Mistletoe,” the two of them glancing up at it.

 

She smiled softly, and he took her hand and waist as they began to sway to the music.

 

* * *

 

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest and shoulder as he swayed them. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, never wanting this moment to end. She was in her favorite place, with her favorite person.

 

His voice soothed her and made her heart flutter as he sung lowly against the side of her head.

 

As he let the words fade, kissing her temple, she smiled wider, holding him close.

 

“I love you so much, baby,” he whispered then, and every part of her wanted to cry. She’d never felt happier, moving so she could look up into his beautiful eyes.

 

“I love you too,” she breathed, his lips on hers in the next second.

 

They cupped each other’s faces, the song continuing but their dance stopping. This was it; this was what all those books were about – love. And she had it.

 

“So much,” she whispered between a kiss. She could feel his smile against her lips. This moment could not be more perfect. She couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful soul mate.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Jughead left an extra large tip, Betty hugging Pop goodbye and wishing him a happy Christmas. He told her to stop in one more time before they left, giving her a wink and telling her he liked this one.

 

“Me too,” she smiled, giving his cheek a kiss and joining Jughead as they left.

 

Outside they hugged and kissed again, unable to stop.

 

It was like torture when they got back home, having to pretend like he wasn’t her whole world as they spent some more time with their parents.

 

Once everyone was in their rooms and asleep, Betty snuck out and over to Jughead’s room quietly.

 

He was propped up reading a book when she entered. He smirked at her as she locked the door and got into bed with him.

 

He tossed the book to the side, pulling her into himself and kissing her softly.

 

They moved against each other, soon tangled between each other and the sheets. She had her pajama bottoms and panties off, pushing his down his ass as he settled between her legs.

 

“Make love to me,” she whispered against his lips with need, running her fingers through his hair and looking into his eyes.

 

They’d done this before – slow sensual sex, but never had they called it love.

 

He kissed her deeply as he pushed into her, his pace slow and steady, her moans flowing into his mouth.

 

“You feel so good,” he breathed, breaking the kiss, cupping her cheek with one hand.

 

She arched her back, feeling him inside every part of her, “Oh… so good…” she agreed, “don’t stop,”

 

As his thrusts grew a little harder and deeper, she moved her face to the side, his lips on her neck and ear, kissing and nipping at her skin, “Fuck, I love you,” he groaned.

 

She held on around his shoulders tighter, her mouth open as her release came almost without warning, his chest against hers making it hard to breath.

 

Her orgasm seemed to bring his on, “I love you,” she whispered against his ear, loving that deep groan that had him spilling inside her.

 

* * *

 

After laying there for awhile, in their bliss, he slipped out of bed before they both fell asleep, going into his suitcase to retrieve her Christmas present. He had a book sitting underneath the Christmas tree for her, but he couldn’t give her this one in front of their parents, at least not yet.

 

He got back into bed and handed her the small package, smiling at the sweet way she looked at him, “Merry Christmas, my love,” he winked. He loved that he could call her that.

 

She looked from the unopened gift to him, “But… I have yours downstairs,”

 

“It’s okay… I have everything I need right here in this bed… Just open it,”

 

He smiled when she did. God, he hoped she liked it. Veronica had helped him pick it out. He wanted to make sure he got her something that was her style – a delicate gold necklace with a small emerald pendant, to match her eyes.

 

“Jug… I love it…” she breathed, allowing him to let go of the breath he’d just now realized he was holding.

 

He helped her put it on, her arms around him before he could pull back to admire it around her neck.

 

* * *

 

This time Jughead woke up without her in bed next to him, sighing contently before getting out of bed and meeting everyone downstairs.

 

Alice was preparing breakfast. He greeted her and his dad, wishing them a happy holiday before giving Betty a hug and doing the same.

 

Alice smiled from behind them, “I’m so happy you two are such good friends,”

 

Jughead and his dad shared a look as Betty removed herself from him as much as possible, going to help her mum.

 

Alice shooed her away, saying she didn’t want breakfast ruined and called Jughead over to help instead.

 

Breakfast was incredible, and afterwards they opened their gifts, small meaningful treasures between the four.

 

Betty had gotten Jughead a 1920’s Underwood typewriter, his heart stopping and his body wanting to go to her.

 

“How the hell did you bring this over?” he asked, knowing they didn’t bring that much luggage.

 

She smiled happily, “I had it shipped here, and mum wrapped it for me,”

 

“It’s incredible, thank you,”

 

“You’re welcome,” she replied gently.

 

Alice cut in with a, “Aren’t you both so thoughtful?”

 

She really was, he thought. This was the best gift he’d ever gotten. She was his dream girl.

 

The day went on, Alice cooking another feast as the three watched old Christmas movies, the fire warm and cozy. He wished he could cuddle with her, but instead she was on the other side of the couch.

 

Dinner and dessert stretched out, the four of them laughing and conversing until Alice said she was tired and asked if the kids would clean up while her and FP turned in.

 

“Of course, mum, it’s the least we can do. Thank you so much,” Betty replied.

 

They wished each other a good night and the two of them began cleaning up.

 

He couldn’t hold back another second, pressing up behind her as she washed the dishes, kissing her neck, “You’re amazing, you know that?” he asked.

 

She giggled softly, looking back at him over her shoulder, her lashes thick and eyes soft with love.

 

“Thank you for the Underwood, baby, I can’t believe you got me that,”

 

She pulled her hands out of the soapy water and turned in his hold. Her arms came up around his shoulders as he held onto her hips; there lips closing in a soft kiss.

 

“You’re welcome, baby, you deserve it,” she told him just before his lips pressed more firmly into hers.

 

Their kiss deepened and grew as she pressed on her toes and held him closer. He smiled against her lips, tongue dipping into her warm sweet mouth, earning that moan he loved.

 

The gasp behind him had them breaking their kiss, Jughead looking over his shoulder at a wide-eyed Alice.

 

“What…” she began, at a loss for words it seemed.

 

Jughead stepped back when Betty pressed against his chest, stepping away from him.

 

“Mum,” she breathed, “We… I…”

 

Jughead sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking back and forth between the women.

 

Alice’s chest began to rise and fall, realizing what she’d walked in on, a look of disgust coming over her face, “Elizabeth,” she said disappointedly.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Betty asked.

 

Alice sighed, bringing a hand up to her temple and massaging, a look of aggravation washing over her features. She was in a robe, tied tightly around her waist and her face was washed of make up, but she was still beautiful.

 

“I came down because I forgot to set the coffee maker,” she explained.

 

He watched almost every emotion cross over Alice’s face, and then looked over at Betty with worry at her heartbreaking one. Despite being strong and independent he knew she didn’t like disappointing her mother like this.

 

“How could you do this?” Alice finally asked, “I never…”

 

“Alice, it’s not her fault,” Jughead began.

 

She shot him a furious look, “Oh no, you don’t get to talk right now. I didn’t raise you, so I can’t very well be disappointed in you,”

 

He shut up, feeling less than because he couldn’t shield Betty from this.

 

“I don’t understand, Betty,” Alice said, furry turning to hurt, “He’s your family… Your brother… What will FP think?”

 

Betty sighed, “Mum, I’m sorry… but he’s not my brother… I know you want us to be one big happy family, and we are… but Jug and I aren’t related… I…”

 

“Please,” Alice stop her, raising a hand, “I can’t hear this right now… I can’t,” she said, on the verge of tears.

 

She turned and walked out, Jughead pulling Betty into his arms the very next second.

 

She held onto him and cried, his brow pulled together as he kissed the top of her head and told her it would be okay. Alice just needed the night to process.

 

* * *

 

Betty couldn’t sleep all night, tossing and turning next to Jughead and feeling horrible because she knew she was keeping him up too.

 

The next morning she went downstairs early, knowing her mum would be down already.

 

Alice was standing by the glass doors that lead into the backyard, a coffee mug in hand and watching what Betty realized was the first snowfall. It was early, and so beautiful in the dark hours of the early winter morning.

 

“Mum,” she said softly, walking closer with caution.

 

She turned, tired and sad. She hated that she had made her mum feel that way.

 

“I’m sorry about last night,” she began, Alice turning completely so the two were facing each other.

 

Alice sighed with a shaky breath, “FP knew, Jughead told him,” she said.

 

Betty pressed her lips together. Yes, she knew, Jughead mentioned it.

 

“He thinks it’s wonderful, he said Jughead loves you,”

 

Betty nodded, “He does, mum,” she told her softly, “And I love him,”

 

“FP doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with it…. I don’t know, maybe he’s right. You’re both adults and you only met six months ago… You’re not blood related and didn’t grow up together,”

 

“You’re not mad then?” Betty asked, hopeful.

 

Alice looked away and shook her head in disbelief.

 

“I just don’t understand why you kept this from me,”

 

Betty shrugged, “Because I felt like you’d be disappointed… Because I felt like maybe this would affect you and FP?” she tried, taking a deep breath, “I don’t know, mum… It wasn’t serious at first,”

 

“I just,” Alice swallowed, tears pricking her eyes, “I thought you and I were best friends… You’re all I’ve had, you’re all I’ve loved… Your father was never…” she stopped, chocked up and making Betty’s tears come too.

 

She felt so guilty and ashamed. Her mum only ever did what she thought was best, and sometimes it came out the wrong way, but she loved her. Betty hated herself for resenting her sometimes.

 

“I’m so sorry, mum,”

 

“I just… I just need some time… FP and I are going out for awhile,” she said, taking a deep breath and wiping her tears quickly, “You and Jughead can make do while we’re gone?”

 

Betty nodded, “Of course,”

 

Alice nodded once more, composing herself and putting her coffee mug into the sink before leaving and going back upstairs.

 

Betty sighed and sat in one of the chairs, her head hung in shame.

 

* * *

 

Once their parents left, Jughead came downstairs and grabbed himself a coffee, sitting with Betty quietly and holding her hand. He knew he couldn’t really help, he was the problem after all, but he’d be there for her to the best of his ability. He’d stand up for her and give her strength in their unity.

 

They were slow moving throughout the morning. They got up and go ready for the day, Betty in more comfortable clothes than she usually wore. Since they weren’t going out it seemed, they went out onto the front porch and watched the snow fall for a while, then cuddled on one of the couches in front of the fire.

 

He asked her if she was okay. She simply replied with a nod or small, “yes,” and they’d fall into silence again.

 

It wasn’t until he made them something to eat and they were sitting down together that she finally said, “My whole life, I just always feel like I’m disappointing her.”

 

It hurt him to hear her say that, “You’re not disappointing her. You make her so proud. But as an outsider, I can definitely see that she puts very high expectations on you. I’m sure she’s done that to you since you were a kid,” he shrugged, “And none of us are perfect. That’s one of her flaws. She loves you and once she processes _us_ she’ll be fine.”

 

Betty nodded, and he hoped his words helped, even just a little.

 

“Besides, she can’t hold it against you… She knows as well as you do that it’s impossible to resist a Jones man,”

 

He smiled when she rolled her eyes and smiled a little wider, “I hit on you first, mister,” she reminded. Yeah, he’d never forget that first night, the rawness of it.

 

“Exactly. You were so infatuated with my good looks and charm you were practically shoving my hand up your dress,”

 

She laughed and he reached under the table to squeeze her thigh. He felt her hand on top of his, and wanted nothing more than this forever – just the two of them.

 

When their parents returned, Jughead and FP went outside, Jughead lighting a cigarette and looking in through the window. Betty and Alice were sitting in the living room, the tone unreadable.

 

“They’ll be alright, kid,” his dad began, “Alice is just… she cares what people think. I tried to help her understand there’s nothing she can do, and there’s nothing wrong with it. All she can do is be there for Betty, like she always has been, and support her,”

 

“Thanks, dad,” Jughead replied, still worried and taking a long drag.

 

“Besides, I told her she should know better than anyone that we’re pretty irresistible,”

 

That made Jughead laugh, since he’d said almost the same thing to Betty earlier.

 

“I think she’s just hurt Betty didn’t feel like she could tell her earlier,”

 

After his second cigarette, Betty came outside, her coat on and giving a soft smile at the winter wonderland that had formed with the snowfall.

 

“Everything okay, kid?” FP asked.

 

Betty nodded, “It will be,” she replied, “I was wondering, you want to go out a bit?” She asked Jughead.

 

“Yeah,” Jughead replied, happy she seemed more at ease, “I’m ready,”

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days Betty showed Jughead her school, Sweetwater River, and The Twilight Drive In. He liked that most, he imagined if he’d grown up in Riverdale that would have been his favorite spot.

 

It was wonderful getting to experience her childhood with her, to hear the stories. He moved around more than he wanted to, so he’d never get to show her the same things.

 

By the time his dad and Alice dropped them off at the bus station, Alice and Betty were on better terms. It was just a matter of Alice accepting the two of them.

 

When Alice hugged him goodbye, she held him close and told him to take care of her, “She’s my everything,” she whispered.

 

Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek, “She’s my everything too. Don’t worry, she’ll be safe with me,”

 

Alice nodded and he could tell she was holding off tears, so he gave her one more smile and followed Betty onto the bus.

 

* * *

 

For the first time in forever, Betty was able to spend New Years Eve the way she actually wanted. Every other year Veronica or her mum had dragged her off to some fancy party.

 

This year she and Jughead cuddled up on his couch and watched movies with an array of junk food on the coffee table. When the time came they turned off the movie and watched the ball drop.

 

It was perfect; Just the two of them.

 

When the ball finally dropped, Jughead pulled her in for a kiss, whispering a happy new year and that he loved her.

 

He always made her melt, “I love you too, baby,” she whispered back, their kiss continuing.

 

It had been the best year – getting to meet him, and she couldn’t wait to spend this new one with him.

 

When his kiss turned a little more demanding and she realized where this was going, she smiled into his mouth and whispered his name in warning.

 

She was in a full blown laugh by the time he lifted her off the couch and carried her to the bed, “I’ve been waiting for the stupid ball to drop for hours,” he groaned, throwing her down on the bed.

 

She bit her lip and shimmied back on the bed as she watched him remove his clothes quickly and swiftly, “Well come here, and I’ll give some _other_ balls my attention,” she laughed at the silliness in her words.

 

But he seemed to like it, his brows rising and his smirk growing bigger as he got on top. She reached up for his lips, taking them and moaning contently. Her hands traveled over his back and shoulders, turning herself on more at the feel of his incredible body.

 

“I need you,” she hardly whispered, pushing on him so they could quickly remove her pajama bottoms.

 

Unable to wait another second, still with her socks and sweatshirt on, he was inside her and they were both moaning at the feel, his voice gruff as he cursed into her ear and made her shiver.

 

Digging her heels into his ass she urged him closed, deeper, their speed slowly increasing and brining each other to the edge.

 

“I love you,” she told him as he rolled off her, her smile big and goofy after the always-incredible orgasms he gave her.

 

“I love you more,” he replied, and she turned to look at him, happier than words to express to be with the love of her life.

 

She was one of the lucky ones; one of the ones who was loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, and please keep an eye out, in case I decide to do a second part to the series - where they get married and have babies :)  
> This story kind of got away with me - it turned from smut to fluff. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
